Lejanamente Unidos
by NAIVE7
Summary: Su presente se convirtió en lo que es hoy su realidad. Sin propósito para vivir, sin sentido. Punzadas de dolor a causa de las decepciones de su realidad y de lo que creía que eran ilusiones estaban presentes aún. En su interior estaba agonizando... agonizando en su realidad rutinaria, como si la matara lentamente.
1. Miserable Realidad

**Fanfic: **Lejanamente Unidos.

**Autor:** STIFF-Soul, stiff.

**Pairing**: Sasuhina, Narusaku.

**Género:** Romance, drama, comedia, etc…

**Clasificación: **mundo alterno, M por futuro lemon.

**Summary**: _Nacieron lejos del otro, sin imaginarse que desde un principio estaban lejanamente unidos…_

* * *

><p><strong>Cap. 1<strong>

**¨Miserable Realidad¨**

_._

_._

_._

_- Hinata sama, ya es hora de levantarse -_

_._

_._

_._

Se sentía miserablemente en su vida.

¿Desde cuando tenía este sentimiento? ¿Esta sensación? Desde hace mucho tiempo atrás… Solo que ahora sabía con más exactitud lo que sentía…

Miseria.

En aquel lugar lo tenía todo. Desde sirvientes que le hacían compañía cada mañana, vestimentas de los mejores diseñadores, la última generación tecnológica, manjares de los mejores chefs, los mejores lujos, en fin, todo.

Se levantó de aquella cama cubierta de terciopelo azul en donde dormía, pero aún permanecía ahí, sentada. Se dio cuenta que tenía la mirada gacha en sus piernas cubiertas por su sábana y emitió un suspiro instintivamente, sin saber el motivo en aquellos momentos. Sintió cómo el amplio balcón del frente era invadido por una suave brisa que se filtraba de entre sus blancas cortinas traslúcidas, para luego tocar su ya erizada piel.

Las manos de sus sirvientas la levantaron de costumbre conduciéndola hacia el baño, como si necesitase realmente la ayuda de ellas y pareciese que aquella simple acción no pudiese realizar sola, no obstante, lo necesitaba.

-¨ Rápido Hinata sama, el desayuno estará listo en pocos segundos ¨ –escuchó.

Se apresuró a desvestirse, cerrando la puerta de su exclusivo baño con la motivación de que sería unos minutos más de soledad en la tina. Recogió sus cabellos y se adentró al agua, luego sintió como su mente se relajaba ante el cálido contacto del agua y el invasivo pero ligero olor a vainilla.

Se sentía nuevamente miserable, al estar sola y prestar más atención a lo que sentía. Pensó en su vida, en el amor de sus sueños, en el futuro que le esperaba…

Pasaron varios minutos al asimilar nuevamente que nada de lo que le sucedía cambiará. Quedándose perdida en aquellos momentos.

Después de varios minutos perdidos, una vez asimilado el tiempo en que llevaba ahí, se levantó del agua y se apresuró a vestirse. Caminó a paso rápido fuera de su cuarto hacia las escaleras, que la conducirían hacia la planta baja en donde estaban todos en el comedor.

Bajó tratando de minimizar el sonido de sus tacones, inútilmente.

-¨ Llegas tarde Hinata sama, hace mas de 20 minutos en que debería estar aquí ¨ –escuchó, conforme caminaba cerca de la gran mesa rectangular que medía más de 10metros.

-¨ Bu…buenos días ¨– saludó, para luego sentarse en su lugar sin esperar el mismo saludo de parte de los demás presentes que comían en silencio.

Observó su taza de té verde, un líquido de color verde claro y hermoso que llevó a sus labios, degustándolo. En frente suyo estaban dulces magdalenas y croissant, Yogurt natural a un lado, una fresca ensalada de frutas en un bol de cristal y omelet en el otro.

Comenzó a comer las frutas, dándose cuenta de que los demás estaban terminando de comer. Su hermana menor estaba acabándose lo que parecía ser chocolate caliente, ya que tenía graciosas marcas de bigotes de aquel líquido espeso.

Se echó a reír en silencio, sonriendo ante la imagen.

Después de unos minutos su primo Neji y Hanabi se levantaron de la mesa, dieron gracias por la comida y se marcharon, uno hacia la universidad y otra hacia la preparatoria. Dejándola sola en aquella inmensa mesa junto con su padre que sin darse cuenta, la observaba en aquellos momentos.

-¨ Hinata, tengo algo que decirte ¨ –su padre dejó a un lado el periódico que tenía, observándola con sus penetrantes ojos. Se sintió nerviosa, mas se mostraba quieta y atenta a lo que estaría por escuchar.

-¨ Hanabi y Neji ya lo saben, debido a que se los dí a saber una vez que bajaron...¨ - Aquellas palabras le resultaron extrañas, ya que tenía que ver con todos.

-¨ Sabemos lo distraída que eres, tu falta de interés en la compañía y tu pésima actitud ¨ –

Sintió como en el interior algo se encogía, absteniéndose de aire mientras que las ganas de llorar florecían.

-¨ Debido a que sabemos que no quieres heredar la compañía, he pensado en una solución ¨ –observó como su padre entrelazó sus manos y los apoyó sobre la mesa, teniendo una expresión evidente de que pensaba en como decirle sus siguientes palabras, quizás más crueles que las anteriores.

Se sentía tensa, nerviosa, estática… Esperaba una aprobación en que podría forjar su futuro como diseñadora de modas, tal y como se lo había dicho el año pasado, anhelaba en que su ocupado padre no lo hubiese olvidado… Aunque estaba segura de que él jamás olvidaría esas conversaciones.

-¨ Seguirás estudiando hasta culminar lo que te falta de economía… eres libre de querer trabajar o no en mi compañía.¨ –

Se ilusionó, ¿Significaba que podría ser libre de su dominio?

-¨ Te casarás con el hijo menor de mi nuevo socio ¨ -y en aquel momento sintió que se desbordaba- ¨ Son de una compañía de igual influencia que el de nosotros ¨ –y empezó a desplomarse por dentro.

-¨ He acordado en que te cases con él debido a que eres la más indicada.¨ –Continuó- ¨ Hanabi aún es menor, así que ella podrá heredar la compañía en tu lugar y Neji heredará el 50% de la compañía en el futuro.¨ –Se sintió desvastada al saber sus planes, más al pensar en que los demás nombrados se marcharon sin decir nada, como si estuviesen de acuerdo de lo que le esperaba.

-¨ Hoy, espero que llegues temprano de la universidad, tendremos una cena con ellos y así conocerás a tu prometido ¨ –Se levantó de la mesa, mientras que una sirvienta aparecía a su lado silenciosamente para recoger los platos.

-¨ No llegues tarde ¨ –finalizó, mientras observaba como se iba sin decir nada más.

Asimilaba aquellas palabras, aquel futuro que le describió, y entonces no pudo más que quedarse en su asiento. Quería llorar, gritar, morir, más no se atrevía por aquellos sirvientes que estaban presentes… aunque lo hacía más por sí misma. Se sintió peor al saber que nada cambió…

No tenía futuro, ningún futuro que anhelaba en el cual podía esperar...

**To be continued…**


	2. Vergonzosa Coincidencia

**Cap.2**

**¨ Vergonzosa Coincidencia ¨**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hoy**, jamás pensó que su estado de ánimo caería de este modo.

No sé dio cuenta que su chofer paró el auto a una distancia prudente de la universidad, hasta que la llamó.

No le gustaba que las personas la vieran bajar de un auto lujoso, a pesar de que estudiaba en una universidad costosa y que la mayoría tuvieran pertenencias caras o familias adineradas. Aún así siempre ordenaba detener el coche en el mismo lugar distante con monotonía.

En ese día, no había dicho ninguna palabra.

Tardó algunos segundos en reaccionar, pero las ganas de llorar se hacían mas fuertes, motivándola a bajar pronto y caminar lo más despacio que pueda con el fin de evitar la mirada preocupante del chofer o los demás que circulaban.

Daba sus pasos con lentitud, escuchando el bullicio de las personas pasar, el silbido del viento y los cantos de los pájaros. Por consecutivamente volvió a experimentar aquella sensación que no logró identificar y por un momento prestó atención al sonido de sus tacones.

El hecho de estar tranquilizada, de estar ahí alejada de aquella mansión en donde pertenecía y estando más cerca de lo que podría ser un mundo sin restricciones, podría ser casi lo único que la calmaba. Pero a la vez le recordaba en cierto modo la realidad de su vida.

Aquel escenario costoso, monótono y hasta enclaustrado de la universidad que estaba ante sus pies le recordaba su lastimosamente adinerada y condenada vida.

Por otro lado la universidad tenía un gran diseño exterior y un amplio espacio en todo. Le recordaba sus días cuando estaba en el instituto, lo que le hacia sonreír al recordar sus compañeros y a su querida profesora Kurenai. Pensó que tal vez aquellos días jamás regresarían.

Sus pasos llegaban muy cerca de la entrada, entonces visualizó a la distancia a unas personas cargar con maniquís y grandes rollos de telas de diferentes colores y no pudo evitar despegar su vista de aquello.

Ya no los miraba con ilusión como antes, si no con total tristeza que le dolía desde adentro y sentía como aquello le destrozaba desde el más fondo de su ser.

Y enseguida al caminar sin prestar atención, tropezó con lo que creía ser la espalda de una persona que estaba frente suyo, culpa de su distracción.

-¨ ¡pe…perdón! ¨ –se disculpó, agachándose instintivamente y realizando una reverencia de disculpa.

-¨ ¿Eres torpe? ¿Qué observas? ¨ – escuchó, conforme le afectaba.

-¨ ¡De…de veras lo siento! ¨ –se apresuró a decir, sin levantar su vista hacia arriba…sus palabras la hicieron sentir mal…por un momento creyó realmente en ello, que realmente es verdaderamente torpe.

Pero… **_¿Qué culpa tenía?_**

Había tropezado con alguien mientras observaba sus aspiraciones en aquellas telas que cargaban aquellos estudiantes de diseño de modas, su anhelo declinado. Algo en el que ya no tenía por qué ilusionarla, en creer poder tener aquella libertad y poder crear sus creaciones y volverlos realidad.

Y cada vez que se acordaba de aquello, sus ilusiones volvían a romperse como si nunca hubiesen sufrido aquella indescriptible sensación.

Se sintió estúpida por pensar que podría ser libre de la familia Hyuga y podría estudiar aquella carrera que la ilusionaba mucho, dejó que sus anhelos le nublaran la realidad, y por culpa de ello estaba pagando con su torpeza.

En aquel momento sintió incapacidad de levantar la vista hacia arriba, debido a que fue presa del estallido de sus emociones que tenía desde que llegó al lugar, justamente en ese instante.

**Lloró.**

Sintió las miradas de los demás que se clavaban en ella, a pesar de que estos seguían caminando y otros simplemente se limitaron a observar. Sus lágrimas se estrellaban hacia el suelo que miraba, cayendo todas cruelmente hacia aquella superficie y delatándola al mismo tiempo.

Lo único que podía observar de aquella persona con quien tropezó, fueron sus zapatillas negras deportivas que aún estaban inmóviles en frente suyo. Se dio cuenta de que él no decía ni una sola palabra a pesar de su patético comportamiento.

-¨ ¿Quién es ella? ¨ – reconoció aquella voz de otro joven que se acercó a ellos. Sin duda alguna, era la voz de Naruto Uzumaki, su amor platónico. Otra ilusión en el sabía que no tenía oportunidad y en que decidió hace un tiempo superarlo. Se sintió mal, al verse tan cerca de él pero a la vez tan patético.

-¨ No lo sé, ¿acaso importa? ¨ –

Eso fue lo que determinó su huída.

Levantó su rostro dejándose ver por unos segundos su semblante lastimoso sin haberlo deseado a ellos, quienes no vislumbró debido a sus lágrimas que nublaban su vista. Se echó a correr lejos ya que lo único que le importaba fue olvidar lo sucedido y correr lejos de ahí.

…...

…...

…...

…...

Aquella escena le resultó tan molesta que casi creyó odiar a todas las mujeres, a excepción de su madre, que la amaba.

-¨ ¿Quién era esa chica? ¨ –su amigo rubio le preguntó mientras observaba cómo la silueta de la chica se veía más lejana y pequeña.

-¨ Quizás una de mis odiosas acosadoras ¨ -respondió. Le resultó tan molesto que le enmarcara el recuerdo de hace unos instantes que quizás sería capaz de golpear a una mujer si aquel acoso continuaba.

-¨ ¡Que malvado! ¿La rechazaste? ¨ –

Por supuesto que no iba a responder a unas peguntas estúpidas, pero conocía muy bien aquel hombre y sabía que jamás lo dejaría en paz si no le respondiese

- ¨ Sólo se puso a llorar cuando le dije que era torpe ¨ – dicho esto empezó a caminar hacia su clase.

-¨ ¡Que cruel! ¿No pudiste ser más amable? ¨ –

¿Amable con aquellas que decían ser sus fans?… ¡por favor! Si por culpa de ellas casi ni vida propia tenía, sin mencionar que siempre son maleducadas, locas, acosadoras…

-¨ ¿Por qué debería hacerlo? Estaba claro que era una de esas mujeres que no paran de perseguirme ¨ – Respondió, con total molestia con el tema.

-¨ ¡¿Cómo puedes estar seguro de eso? ¨ –

Entonces observó como la mirada de sus ojos azules denotaban aborrecimiento, lo que le pareció más molesto aún.

-¨ ¿Aún no lo sabes? ¨ –lo miró fijamente y su disgusto acentuó- ¨ Utilizó ese viejo truco de tropezarse para acercarse a mí ¨ – respondió con exasperación que denotaba la molestaba de seguir hablando del tema.

Después de aquellas palabras juntos se marcharon hacia la facultad.

-¨ Teme… que se tropiecen con uno es normal…¨-

-¨ Estúpido, no cuando se tropiezan contigo más de 5 veces al día ¨-

-¨ ¡Ha! Que presumido ¨ –

-¨ ¡¿Acaso estoy presumiendo? ¨ -

…...

…...

…...

…...

…...

Después de todo, tarde o temprano la tarde caería.

Realmente deseaba que el tiempo pasase lentamente, pero vamos, el mundo no giraba por ella.

Estar en su clase ya no le parecía tan fácil, ya no.

De un momento a otro escuchó el estruendoso timbre de cambio de horario, dando aviso de que las clases finalizaron. Visualizó como todos se apresuraban a levantarse de sus puestos apresurados. Lo olvidaba, hoy es viernes, una explicación del alboroto, risas y buen humor de su clase.

Para ella es diferente, _es_ una pesadilla aquel día.

Pronto tendría que llegar a la mansión para luego esperar a conocer su prometido. Una persona que jamás había conocido quizás y el dueño de su libertad. Con tan solo pensar en aquello la hacía querer llorar más y quedarse en su asiento. Aún no lograba aceptar su situación.

Se levantó de su asiento, más no se movió. Tenía miedo de volver a la mansión y dar rienda suelta aquel futuro que le esperaba, pero el miedo a saber la furia de su familia y los invitados la hacían caminar.

Se limpió las lágrimas del rostro con la manga de la mano y procedió a marcharse. Sin importar que algunas personas que aún estaban ahí la mirasen y hablasen a sus espaldas.

Después de todo nada cambiará y eso ya lo sabía. Solo le quedaba afrontar todo aquello y tratar de aceptar su realidad. Dolía muchas veces como su ingenuidad la traicionaba.

…...

…...

….

...

…...

¿Podía desenvolver sus movimientos en este momento? ¿Es posible dejar a un lado su tristeza y actuar como una buena hija que obedece a su familia?

**_Y sus anhelos, ¿a dónde se irán?_**

Sus sirvientes entraron junto con ella a su cuarto y vio como desde un principio ya estaban ahí en su ausencia. No la molestaba la invasión, ya que estaba acostumbrada.

Revisaban su colección de vestidos, algunas acomodaban las herramientas de belleza, un par de sirvientas estaban extendiendo y arreglando un hermoso vestido azul oscuro en un maniquí. Se sentía una atmósfera llena de expectativas y nerviosismos.

Estaban ahí, para ser arreglada y asesoradas por ellas quienes tuvieron la orden de engalanarla, como una forma de su familia de asegurar que el resultado de su encuentro con su prometido sea satisfactorio para ambas familias.

_¿Esto podía ser atención o una forma de asegurar su condena?_

Ya dentro de la ducha dejó que el agradable momento la distrajese. Jugó con sus cabellos mojados con desgana sintiendo un vació desagradable que poco prestó atención.

Se relajó nuevamente en la ducha mientras estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, sin darse cuenta que nuevamente el tiempo estaba pasando rápidamente.

Pasaron más de 40 minutos, lo que provocó que una de sus sirvientas la llamara a través de la puerta.

-¨ Hinata sama, esta tardando demasiado…todos los presentes la esperan en estos instantes ¨ – su aviso la despertó del ambiente sumiso.

No podía dejar esperando a su familia, mucho menos a los futuros socios importantes de su padre.

Se vistió con mucha rapidez con lo que le dejaron en el baño y salió. La hicieron sentar mientras la maquillaban y otras le arreglaban sus cabellos, que procedían a realizar pequeñas ondas al final de estos Con total prisa debido al nerviosismo de recibir el coraje del patrón por el atraso.

Una vez que terminaron salió de su alcoba. Dio pasos lentos con aquellos zapatos hasta el inicio de las escaleras, asustada ante el momento jamás esperado, sabiendo su situación y el enojo que deberían sentir los invitados con su persona.

Su pie tocó el primer escalón lo que la impulsó a bajar lentamente mientras el sonido de sus zapatos hacía eco en el lugar.

Sostenía su falda con sus manos para evitar tropezarse al bajar. Al llegar comprobó que todos la estaban esperando, sintiendo las miradas de los presentes de aquella inmensa y fría mesa elegante.

-Justo a tiempo –escuchó, más sólo procedió a ir hacia su lugar en que una sirvienta le avisaba.

-¨ Bu…buenas noches ¨ –articuló, avergonzada al tener todas las miradas fijas en ella. No se atrevía a levantar su rostro. Tal vez al saber que llegó más de 15 minutos tarde o por el miedo de afrontar al desconocido con quién pasaría el resto de su vida.

-¨ Oh Hinata san, eres muy hermosa ¨ - Aquel voz varonil hizo que levantase la vista hacia arriba, topándose con el puesto del frente vacío.

-¨ Estoy aquí ¨ –

Desvió su mirada hacia la derecha, observando a un señor algo mayor que le sonreía.

-¨ Me llamo Uchiha Itachi, un gusto conocerte ¨ – Le sonrió.

Él hombre tenía un físico encantador, su voz sonó tan atrayente que con el sólo hecho de que hablase quisiera desviar su atención hacia él.

Desde una perspectiva no le pareció desagradable, aunque por alguna razón su semblante mayor y tranquilo le atraía. Pero… ¿Enserio tenía que casarse con él?

El hecho de que él fuese tan mayor como su rostro lo denotaba la hacía sentir más triste y desdicha por casarse con un hombre que tuviese que compartir poco tiempo de su vida, lo que provocó que su rostro entristeciera.

-¨ No te preocupes, no soy tu prometido ¨ –

Pareciese que el señor Uchiha pudiese leer su mente, lo que hizo que se sintiese apenada por lo que pensó

- ¨ Mi hermano menor lo será.¨ -

Nerviosa, trató de encontrar al mencionado... pero no lo halló. Y aquel señor, jamás dejó de observarla sonrientemente.

-¨ Se retiró en estos momentos, pronto volverá ¨ –El señor seguramente al ver su desconcierto le avisó.

Mientras pasaban algunos minutos, su nerviosismo desaparecía poco a poco, extrañada del instante al pensar que serían angustiosos los minutos, pero no fue así. Su padre charlaba de negocios junto con el señor Uchiha, que al parecer le transmitía un poco de tranquilidad y curiosamente…

Concluyó que en realidad vino sólo.

Con el cuchillo cortaba el filete bañada con alguna especie de salsa de jengibre, llevándoselo a la boca con ayuda del tenedor. No disfrutó mucho del sabor, ya que pensaba por qué aquel señor había asistido sin los demás miembros de su familia. A excepción de su desaparecido prometido, claro.

-¨ ¿Hinata san, tienes algo que preguntar? ¨ –Su futuro cuñado la observó esta vez, sonriéndola eh interrumpiendo la charla que tenía con su padre.

Sonrojada por ser descubierta de estar observándolo, atinó a bajar la mirada. Los demás individuos de su familia la miraban, esperando a que respondiera algo.

-¨ Ah…a no… ¿Dónde están los demás miembros de su familia? ¨ –Preguntó, ganándose las miradas incómodas no tan indiscretas de sus familiares.

Él cuestionado río unas carcajadas suaves, debido a lo dulce de su reacción.

-¨ En New York, están tan ocupados que no están con nosotros ¨ -

-¨ ¿Y saben que pronto su hijo se casará? ¨ –Cuestionó la pequeña Hanabi que estaba a su lado, animándose a preguntar.

-¨ Por supuesto ¨ –vio que se hecho a reír nuevamente por la obviedad de la respuesta.

Desde esos instantes, su pequeña hermana Hanabi seguía preguntando más y el señor Uchiha respondía con una personalidad encantadora. El ambiente se tornó un poco más agradable a su parecer.

Y después, sintió algo que la dejó en shock.

No sabía que hacer y aquello que sentía se estaba cayendo un poco de su lugar, haciéndola sentirse más nerviosa.

…...

…...

…...

-¨ Di…disculpen ¨ –se levantó- ¨en un mo…momento vuelvo ¨ – hizo una pequeña reverencia y apresuró el paso lejos de aquella mesa.

-¨ ¿Algo malo le sucede? ¨ –preguntó el Uchiha, observando a la mujer alejarse.

-¨ ¡No te preocupes! ¨ –Hanabi habló- ¨ Ella siempre habla así ¨ -

…...

…...

…...

…...

Apresuró el paso buscando por su mansión algún lugar de aquel inmenso pasillo, puerta por puerta. Abriendo cada una de las primeras que encontraba. Abrió una de armarios, una de juegos, otra de objetos de limpieza y una que otra de vinos y licores.

Hace tiempo que no exploraba su mansión, por lo que últimamente remodelaron varios lugares y ahora desconocía mucho del lugar en donde vivía.

Siguió buscando, hasta abrir una última puerta y visualizar por dentro lo que buscaba…

Un baño.

Entro apresuradamente debido a que su sostén se estaba desviando de su lugar. Se había desabrochado debido a que no sujetaba bien, Se apresuró a quitar rápidamente su vestido y este cayó hasta el suelo. Trató de abrocharlo nuevamente, llevando sus manos como podía hacia atrás. Asegurándose de hacerlo bien, pero se le hacía difícil encontrar que los broches encajaran.

Aquel sostén era un poco chico para ella, sus sirvientas que le escogieron el vestuario no se dieron cuenta. Ella supo del tamaño del sostén desde el principio una vez en que se lo puso, pero la compresión no la molestaba y en ese momento ya no había nada de tiempo para que le escogieran otro. Culpa de su apuro por vestirse y bajar al comedor por su tardanza.

¿Pero por qué le pasaban estas cosas? Pensó.

Una vez que pudo abrocharlo nuevamente, trató de esperar unos segundos para ver si se desabrochaba debido a lo ajustado y la presión. Parecía que en cualquier momento se soltaría por no soportar su cuerpo.

De pronto, alguien abrió la puerta que estaba detrás suyo y al mismo tiempo su sostén se soltó. Lo que le provocó un shock.

Estaba de espaldas de aquella persona. Por lo tanto, normalmente quien sea que sea no podía haber visto más que su espalda y su trasero vestido de un panty blanco.

Pero desgraciadamente (para ella) sabía que aquella persona era un hombre desconocido, aunque no podía voltearse y observarlo directamente.

El baño tenía una decoración exquisita y elegante con muy buena iluminación. Sabía muy bien que aquel la miraba _totalmente_ desde atrás.

Debido a que el baño a la _muy_ clase Hyuga, poseía un hermoso y pulido espejo tamaño gigante que estaba en frente suyo, reflejando todos sus encantos.

Y su bello rostro sonrojado y nervioso se reflejaba junto con el rostro de aquel hombre atractivo de mirada fría que la observaba silenciosamente desde la entrada.

.

-¨ Cualquiera la hubiese cerrado, ¿no? ¨ –

Y desde ese entonces, **_gritó._**

.

.

.

**To be continued.**

* * *

><p><strong>Lo sé, soy un asco. <strong>

**La verdad el capítulo ya lo había hecho desde hace tiempo, sólo que no lo había perfeccionado. Lo eh intentado varias veces, tratando de que sea bien escrito pero bueno, ni conforme estoy.**

**Discúlpenme por tardarme.**

**Gracias a todos aquellos que me dieron un review, lo pusieron en sus favoritos, en alerts o simplemente se pasaron a leer un poco. Se le agradece y me animan.**

**Si pueden, exprésenme un reviews y gracias por leer.**


	3. Flor del Parque

**Cap 3: Flor del Parque**

.

.

.

**¿Cómo podía haberle pasado esto?**

Se preguntó tantas veces.

.

Una vez en su puesto observó su plato al borde de su vergüenza.

Estaba avergonzada… _muy_ avergonzada después de aquellos minutos en el baño. El desconocido la había visto desnuda completamente, atinó a mirarla con frialdad, decirles unas cuantas palabras e irse sin más. .

¿Quién más sería?

Su manera formal en que estaba vestido y sus rasgos faciales parecidos al señor Itachi, indudablemente daban a entender de quién se trataba. La única persona que desconocía en su mansión además del hermano mayor quién estaba en esos minutos charlando con su padre. Qué vergüenza.

-¨ Ya estoy aquí ¨ –

Escuchó, aquella misma voz de aquel hombre de hace unos minutos.

-¨ Por fin apareces, hiciste a tu prometida esperar ¨-su supuesto hermano le habló con un cierto tono de afecto.

Bajó su mirada inevitablemente y su rostro escandalosamente se volvió roja más de lo que ya estaba al comprobar su suposición.

-¨ Hinata san ¨ –Itachi habló- ¨ Te presento a tu prometido, Uchiha Sasuke ¨ –

Levantó su mirada y vio como él tenía una mirada fría e inexpresiva. Después prosiguió a sentarse al frente suyo sin más, sin molestarse en presentarse.

No sabía si estar agradecida de que no le hablara o apenada por ser ignorada y dejar que los demás sospecharan de lo ocurrido en sus ausencias.

Ninguno de los dos se dirigió palabra alguna.

-¨ Disculpen, ¿ya se han conocido? ¨ –

Itachi habló, extrañado al igual que a los demás presentes sobre el comportamiento insocial de ellos. Aquella pregunta no hacía más que recordarle el incidente de hace unos minutos en aquel baño, lo que no pudo evitar tener más vergüenza, si se podía, claro.

-¨ No ¨-

La respuesta de parte del recién llegado le llamó la atención

-¨ Simplemente nos hemos visto antes ¨ –

Ante esas palabras exaltación y sonrojo le provocó.

-¨ Me alegro ¨ -su hermano habló- ¨ Al menos ya se han visto ¨ –

Otra exaltación y sonrojo regaló ella, esta vez para su cuñado.

Luego notó como su padre mostraba un ligero gesto de satisfacción del tema. Era unas de las escasas expresiones que pocas veces podía apreciar de él.

Observó nuevamente a su prometido que estaba enfrente, comiendo sin mirarla y esta vez, no sabía que esperar más adelante.

…..

…..

…

Despertó temprano, sus sirvientas la habían avisado de una reunión al que tenía que asistir, sin imaginar la compañía al que tendría.

Era increíble cómo te podían angustiar el día desde las primeras horas de estar despierta. Aún al estar sentada en una mesa adornada de platillos dim sum(*)de un famoso y elegante restaurante chino dentro de un hotel con la vista más impresionante de la ciudad.

Su prometido estaba leyendo el periódico despreocupado como si nada y lo único que hacía él era llevarse a la boca de vez en cuando una taza de porcelana llena de té de jazmín. Se lo estaba tomando muy a la ligera el tiempo y ella seguía avergonzada hasta más no poder, sabiendo que aquel desconocido sentado y despreocupadamente leyendo, fue quien observó su desnudez.

Desvió su mirada hacia su derecha, observando por la gran ventana la ciudad de Tokio y el hermoso azul del cielo.

Las ganas de gritar nuevamente se hacían presentes y él seguía ahí leyendo, como si nada.

Al menos merecía una disculpa.

¿Acaso aquel hombre era así? ¿Un hombre frío, maleducado, entrometido? Aquel podía ser atractivo, pero con aquellas descripciones jamás llegaría amarlo, jamás.

Tomó su té de crisantemo y lo bebió, quizás como una forma de apaciguar las ganas de gritar lo que sentía. Observó la flor que estaba en su taza, tratando de distraerse ya que su actitud de indiferencia a lo sucedido la estaba molestando.

-¨ Me debes una disculpa ¨ –habló sin más, enrojecida.

Realmente quería que se disculpase.

Su prometido desvió sus ojos serios del periódico hacia ella.

- ¨ ¿A qué te refieres?¨ –

¿Cómo podía ser tan molesto este hombre?

- ¨ Ya…ya lo sabes ¨- un ligero rubor apareció al recordar en su memoria lo ocurrido.

Él siguió mirándola, en silencio.

-¨ E…el baño ¨ –continuó- ¨ Lo que su...sucedió en el baño ¨ – titubeó sin más.

Recibió la misma mirada esta vez, pero con un ligero ceño fruncido.

¨ Si finges sacar una conversación de este modo, ten por seguro que jamás te dirigiré la palabra ¨ -

¿Y a este anormal que le pasaba?

¿Fingir sacar una conversación?

Me..,¡me debes una disculpa! – reiteró un poco más molesta, luego se dio cuenta de que unas de las meseras que pasaban con un carrito metálico rodante de Chuk(*), se les había quedado mirando de paso hasta que se alejó.

Después, volvió su mirada hacia él y vio como cerró sus ojos, molesto.

¨ ¿No te dije que no te dirigiría la palabra si fingías? ¨ –

.- ¨ ¡NO finjo! ¡Y me viste des…desnuda!, me lo debes ¨ –habló ya molesta por su insistencia.

- ¨ ¿Y no era lo que querías? ¨ –

-¨ ¿Ah? ¨ -lo miró con una expresión confundida.

-¨ No finjas, hay muchas como tú que tratan de acercarse a mí de cualquier forma ¨-

En aquel momento vio como la miraba con desprecio y seguía confundida.

Después vio como el hombre soltó un suspiro de molestia y procedió a decir:

-¨ Te desnudaste en el momento preciso en cuanto iba a entrar, ¿no es así? ¨-

Y a este sinvergüenza, ¿Cuándo llegó a esa conclusión? Sintió por primera vez que su propio temperamento iba a explotar.

¨ Uchiha san ¨ –habló- ¨ Yo no estoy interesada en usted, además… ¡Usted fue quien entró sin permiso! ¨ –

En él desapareció su expresión de enfado a uno serio y frío, manteniendo su semblante así sin inmutarse.

- ¨ Cualquiera lo hubiera cerrado ¨ –

-¨ ¡Sí! ¡Pe…pero aún así debías tocar la puerta antes de entrar! ¨ –Lo señaló.

Aquel hombre no podía quitarle el derecho de ser la demandante.

- ¨ Ah... a demás ¨-continuó-¨ ¿Qué hacías por aquel pasillo? ¿¡No será…¨ -en ese momento se imaginó algo que no debía imaginar y su rostro empezó a expresar terror al llegar a tal conclusión- ¨ ¡Me habías visto entrar y querías ve…verme!? ¨ –Enrojeció, mientras se tapaba el cuerpo a pesar de que estaba vestida.

Después vio como el Uchiha arqueó una ceja.

-¨ Estaba buscando un baño ¨ –él desvió sus ojos hacia un lado. Y no, no podía creerle.

- ¨ ¿¡Y por…porqué te tardaste en llegar a la cena una vez en que te re…retiraste antes de que yo viniera!? ¨ –le recordó- ¨ De…debiste tener el tiempo suficiente para haber entrado en algún baño y regresar ¨ –

- ¨¡Tu mansión no la conozco! ¨ –le contestó molesto- ¨ Caminé por el pasillo contrario sin poder encontrar uno... ¿Sabes lo molesto que es abrir puerta en puerta hasta dar la vuelta? ¨ –

Bueno, eso tiene lógica. A ella también le costó encontrar el baño, y eso que ella vivía ahí.

¨ Por otra parte ¨ –continuó él- ¨ ¿Qué me puede asegurar que no te desnudaste apropósito? ¨ –la miró nuevamente con desprecio y ella se molesto nuevamente.

¨ Uchiha san, no me confunda con esa clase de mujer ¨ –le aclaró en tono serio y con una leve expresión de enfado.

-¨ Entonces dime, ¿Por qué no cerró la puerta? ¨ –Vio como acercaba su rostro, tratando de intimidarla.

Siguió observándolo, molesta por su intención sin saber que un rubor se le apareció en su cara por la cercanía. Sus rostros estaban demasiado cerca, haciéndole inevitable poder hablar por el nerviosismo.

-¨ Oh, ya veo ¨ -continuó- ¨ Realmente lo hiciste apropósito ¨ –

- ¨ ¡N…NO! No es verdad! ¨ -

¨ ¿Entonces? Debe haber algún motivo… ¿Se le olvidó? ¨ – ¨ siguió intimidándola con la mirada, lo que hacía que no pudiese concentrarse.

Tenía que decirle la verdad, no le gustaba que pensaran mal de ella.

Después de varios segundos y dudas, procedió al fin decir:

- ¨ Se…se me des…desabrochó el sostén durante la cena ¨- confesó, desviando su mirada.

Él arqueó una ceja ante la respuesta, dándole a entender que necesitaba más explicaciones.

Sus ojos la intimidaban.

- ¨ Es…estuve tan nerviosa y apurada que… que se… se me olvidó cerrar con seguro el baño ¨ –

El hombre continuó observándola seriamente, sin clara muestra de no creerse lo que le decía.

¨ ¿Y aquella vez en que te tropezaste conmigo apropósito? ¨ –le preguntó.

Lo miró confundida, sin recordar en qué momento sucedió y el hombre rodó los ojos.

¨ En la universidad, ¿Chocaste conmigo apropósito verdad? ¨ –

¡Aquella vez! …¿¡Era él!? Se exaltó y recordó la patética escena de haberse chocado con alguien y luego ver a Naruto aparecer.

-¨ Por si no lo recuerdas, chocaste conmigo apropósito, luego te disculpaste, empezaste a llorar y saliste corriendo ¨ – le resumió, ya molesto en cierto límite.

Recordar aquello hizo que bajara su cabeza, evitando mirarle. Y aunque sabía que eso más lo iba a molestar, no pudo evitar sentir la mala sensación y tristeza de aquel momento.

- ¨ No me extraña que te pusieras a llorar ¨ -sintió como él apoyó su codo contra la mesa y vio como con la mano apoyó su rostro-¨ Después de todo te hice comprender que no me interesabas ¨ -

Por supuesto que no le interesaba, pero recordar y darse cuenta de su situación le florecía las ganas de sollozar. No podía llorar ahí, pero sus lágrimas invadían nuevamente su rostro y las emociones que se guardaba salían a flote. No era que realmente quería llorar, pero era inevitable no hacerlo.

Escuchó sin querer un suspiro de parte de él, quizás cansado de sus escenas inevitables.

-¨ Escucha ¨ –continuó él- ¨ No podemos eludir el contrato matrimonial entre nuestras familias ¨ – levantó el periódico que tenía y visualizó la alianza de sus apellidos en primera plana- ¨ Dentro de un año después de casarnos, nos divorciaremos por…¨

- ¨¿Por qué no te callas?¨-interrumpió- ¨ No estoy llorando por ti y ni siquiera estoy en condiciones de decírtelo ¨-

En ese instante ella lloraba, él seguía con su típica expresión.

-¨ Bien ¨-habló él- ¨ Puedes estar con quién te dé la gana y yo con quien quiera ¨ – finalizó.

Apenas procesó esas palabras, se dio cuenta de que lo último dicho no le pareció tan mal. Es más, se sintió esperanzada de poder divorciarse después.

- ¨ ¿Es…es enserio? ¨ -

Levantó sus ojos, ilusionada.

-¨ Ya te dije, que no me interesan las mujeres como tú ¨ –

Y aquello fue lo que le detonó las ganas de abofetearlo.

De un momento a otro el rostro y parte del traje Armani de él se encontraba mojado por el líquido que alguna vez contenía su taza.

Tenía unas ganas de golpearlo sorprendentemente. Estaba molesta y él, ya estaba peor.

-¨ YA…ya te dije, ¡que no me interesas! ¨ –aclaró, aún con lágrimas en sus ojos- Y…'¡y no vuelva a confundirme con esa clase de mujer! –exigió.

El Uchiha alivió su ceño fruncido, probablemente por lo que le había dicho y ver su estado con más claridad.

-¨ ¡Si lloraba, era por algo! Pero…¨ -exhaló aire ya que el llorar le impedía hacerlo con normalidad- ¨ Ten por seguro que no me interesas Uchiha san… ¨ –Expresó. Mientras llevaba unas de sus manos hacia su rostro tratando de contener lo poco que tenía, limpiando algunas lágrimas.

..….

- ¨ Interesante, Hyuga…¨ -

Levantó su rostro al escuchar aquel alarmante tono de voz, sonaba de algún modo _peligroso_. Aunque como bien oculto estaba aquel tono, denotaba que él era un experto cuando se trataba de sus planes.

-¨ No…. ¿no me cree? ¨ –Se le ocurrió preguntar, estaba sorprendida por el comportamiento del hombre.

-¨ Te creo ¨ –le sonrió, aquella sonrisa no era nada buena como lo demostraba- ¨ Eres sincera, no hay duda ¨ – sonrió más, ensanchando su sonrisa a una a simple vista hermosa, con una pizca de falsedad que ella pudo distinguir.

Inevitablemente formó una sonrisa en sus labios, no por saber que le creía o no, pero de algún modo tenía que seguirle el juego. Su sonrisa hermosa y falsa inspiraba miedo, bastante miedo de lo que vendrá.

En un intento de evitarlo se levantó de la mesa, agarró su bolso y procedió a irse del elegante lugar hacia la entrada para llegar al ascensor exterior y marcharse de ahí.

¨ ¡Eres mi mujer, ya lo sabes! ¨ –le gritó.

Ganándose su atención nuevamente. Lo miró como si de un acosador se tratase y vio su sonrisa llena de arrogancia y orgullo. Fue entonces cuando entendió su plan.

¡La estaba marcando!,

¡Ese desgraciado!, ¿Dónde estaba el trato de que ella podía hacer lo que diese la gana? Se marchó del lugar en un intento de parecer no conocerlo y evitar que los demás clientes del lugar la viesen. No lo soportaba ni instante más.

…

…..

…..

…..

…..

Cepilló aún sus cabellos rosas, amarrándoselo en una coleta alta después de hacer ejercicio en el exclusivo gimnasio de su mansión.

Su apellido Haruno representaba una gran compañía de cosméticos reconocida en el mercado asiático. Productos que la hacían tener una piel hermosa y resaltaba sus facciones ante la vista de todos. Caminó hacia una de las entradas que conducían al gran jardín, topándose con un rubio vestido de chaqueta negra hasta las rodillas, sonriéndole como muchas veces atrás.

-¨ Buenos días, Sakura chan ¨ –

- ¨ ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano? ¨ –le preguntó. Extrañada mientras se sentaba en una banca cercana que poseía la propiedad.

El rubio dejó de sonreír para luego ablandar su gesto. Extendiéndole un periódico enrollado que tenía en su mano desde que llegó.

Ella empezó a observar el objeto en mano y procedió a tomarlo, abriéndolo lentamente, no sabiendo qué podría encontrar en el.

Al leer sus ojos se dilataron un poco, logró ocultarlo, aunque para el rubio no pasaba desapercibido.

Relajó su semblante abriendo sus ojos esmeraldas y sonreír.

-¨ Hay que darles nuestras bendiciones, Naruto ¨ –

El galán amplió su sonrisa ante la buena reacción de la chica y caminó hacia su lado para irse juntos hacia su auto deportivo.

Sin darse cuenta que dejaron el periódico en el ya abandonado banco.

…

…

…

…...

…...

**¨ Los Líderes Hyuga y Uchiha Unidos en Alianza ¨…**

- ¨ Vaya que los chismes vuelan rápido…¨ -Expuso en la mesa el periódico de la mañana y se relajó en su asiento. El lugar de reunión era muy cómodo, a lo que disfrutó de las vistas impresionantes del plantel.

Sus blanquecinas pupilas se fijaron en los penetrantes ojos oscuros de su nuevo socio.

- ¨ Les recuerdo que somos los mejores en esta industria y que por eso tuvimos una alianza ¨ -habló Hiashi, refiriéndose a las dos familias, respiró hondo por unos instantes- ¨ Es normal que los medios se hayan enterado ¨ –

¨ Totalmente de acuerdo, Uchiha sama ¨ –comentó Tetsu Kiyoshi, secretario del presidente Hyuga Hiashi, mientras se acomodaba las gafas.

El importante Hyuga aún con la expresión seria, procedió hablar…

¨ Nuestros hijos… ¿ya escogieron los anillos de compromiso? ¨ -

¨ No se preocupe Hyashi sama ¨ –esta vez fue Souta Kotaro, el secretario del presidente Uchiha Fugaku- ¨ Sasuke sama decidió escogerlo por él mismo ¨ –le informó.

El Hyuga lo miró sin inmutarse, sin dar a entender si le complacía el asunto o no.

¨ Debido a que somos conscientes de lo ocupados que estamos ¨ –habló Kiyoshi- ¨ les preguntamos si desean organizar la boda primero ¨ – preguntó, para culminar poco a poco la reunión.

¨ Les dejo todo a su cargo, estoy consciente de que su esposa podría organizarlo por todos ¨ –respondió.

¨ Eso sería estupendo ¨ –expresó Souta, recordando los simples pero buenos gustos de la señora Uchiha, quien durante un tiempo atrás se encargaba de la organización y decoración de muchos eventos que giraban en torno a la familia.

¨ La boda se realizará dentro de dos años, por lo tanto, esperamos su participación para que el evento sea un éxito ¨ – expresó el señor Uchiha.

¨ Ah juzgar por los medios de comunicación, es preferible que se realice en privado y al mismo tiempo presentemos un nuevo producto desarrollado. Habló Souta- ¨ Pienso que evitará que los medios y el público se concentren tanto en la futura joven pareja Uchiha y desvíen un poco la atención al nuevo producto que estemos desarrollando ¨ –

Después de unos segundos, el señor Kiyoshi habló:

-¨ Pienso que sería mejor que no lo pusiéramos en total privacidad ¨-hizo pausa- ¨ El público sólo se fija en nuestras firmas y debido a que sólo el mundo comercial y empresarial conocen nuestros rostros, no pienso que sería riesgoso ¨ –

-¨ ¿Cuál es el punto, Kiyoshi? ¨– preguntó el señor Uchiha.

- ¨ Se refiere a que… ¨ –intervino Hiashi- ¨ Como la mejor alianza que somos, debemos dar a conocer nuestro poder económico y empresarial hacia el mundo –aclaró.

…

…

…..

….

….

Llegó a la mansión apenas después de 60 minutos de haber estado en el restaurante. Bajó de su auto lujoso y negro mientras sus sirvientes lo saludaron en reverencia. Los ignoró y pasó en medio de ellos hacia el interior.

Sus mocasines finos hacían ruido por cada paso que daba inundando la silenciosa mansión. Se dirigió hacia las escaleras mayores que lo llevarían hacia el segundo piso de aquella gran obra de construcción diseñada al gusto de su padre.

-¨ ¡Sasuke!¨ –

Su mirada lentamente se levantaba hacia arriba, visualizando a su sonriente hermano.

¨ ¿Qué quieres? ¨ –le gritó cortantemente, levantando la voz para que lo oyera bien desde arriba y él aún lo miraba con sus manos cómodamente en sus bolsillos.

¨ ¿Qué son esas maneras de hablarme? ¨ –Dijo en tono divertido desde su lugar.

Él no dijo nada, sólo continuó caminando hacia las escaleras.

- ¨ ¿Cómo te fue con Hinata San? ¨ –Le cuestionó nuevamente y luego se apoyó sobre el marco de la escalera.

¨ Eso no te interesa ¨ –lo ignoró. Pasando de largo.

¨ ¿Adonde crees que vas? ¨ -

¨ A mi habitación ¨ –

- ¨ No puedes ¨ -lo agarró del hombro antes de que se alejara, lo que provocó que se ganara su mirada de vuelta a él.

¨ ¡¿Qué ocurre ahora?! ¨ – Esta vez se molestó en gran manera. Luego notó la sonrisa extraña de su hermano mayor, que lo intrigó.

¨ Programamos varias actividades para ti ¨… -

…..

…

….

….

…..

- ¨¡Ese tonto! ¨ –exclamó furiosa apretando sus puños en ese instante. Sus pómulos se enrojecían sin darse cuenta mientras aún se encontraba sentada en un parque, donde pensó que sería una buena opción para evitar que el Uchiha o sus familiares la encontraran.

Observó unos niños jugando y un montón de pájaros a sus pies picoteando el piso buscando qué comer. Le dio por observarlos, mientras que su mente volaba en sus anhelos, queriendo vivir sus sueños de ser diseñadora de modas y realizar sus creaciones.

- ¨ ¿Puedo sentarme? ¨- escuchó,

Levantó la vista a la persona que estaba de pie a su lado y este, le sonreía amablemente. Sus cabellos eran negros y su piel tenía un color pálido, se dio cuenta que un hombre masculino con facciones delicadas se podía ver bien.

-¨ ¡Ah! Ah…a no… por supuesto ¨ – apenas asimiló que lo estaba haciendo esperar por su respuesta.

Él procedió a sentarse en el banco junto a ella con cuidado de no ahuyentar a los pájaros.

Trató de ignorar su presencia, pero había algo en él que su sonrisa le llamaba la atención. Enseguida, se dio cuenta de que tenía una bolsa de papel llena de migas de pan en su mano y luego procedió a lanzarlo al suelo, dándose cuenta que lo tenía con el fin de alimentar a los pájaros.

Parecía un hombre tranquilo y sonriente, muy diferente al frío del Uchiha.

- ¨ ¿Quieres alimentarlos? ¨ – preguntó él, Haciéndola exaltarse un poco. El hombre le tendió la bolsa de migas de pan dándole a entender que abriera su mano.

Sin saber qué decir, puso sus manos juntas tendidas y abiertas para recibir.

Con alimento entregado, procedió a lanzar un poco al piso viendo como las aves se acercaban y los comían.

Sonrió, le gustaba aquello.

- ¨ ¿Cómo te llamas? ´ –.

Dudó por unos segundos en decirle la verdad debido a su posición económica.

-¨ Hi…Hinata ¨ –respondió- ¨ ¿y usted? ¨ –

-¨ Me llamo Sai… ¨-sonrió.

Ante su sonrisa nuevamente le pareció algo nuevo ver a un hombre de facciones delicadas.

- ¨ ¿Pasa algo? ¨ – escuchó, despertándola de sus emociones.

- ¨ ¡Ah no!... ¡no sucede nada! ¨ – respondió rápidamente. Después, vio como el chico acercaba su rostro mirándola muy de cerca. Lo que le provocó un sonrojo.

¨ Tiene los ojos rojos, ¿estuvo llorando? ¨ – preguntó, apartándose.

Ella no dijo nada. Es más, sería extraño hablar de ese tipo de cosas con un desconocido.

El chico solo atinó a mirarla sin ningún cambio de expresión. Luego empezó a sonar la canción de una melodía instrumental de guitarra proveniente del bolsillo del chico, en lo cual sacó su teléfono celular y contestó.

Después de que él hablara por unos segundos, colgó- ¨ Me tengo que ir, buenas tardes ¨ –le sonrió.

La chica sólo hizo una reverencia de despedida y luego, el hombre puso en frente suyo una flor de la cual sostuvo, probablemente la misma que de las flores que estaban alrededor del parque.

¨ ¡Para alegrarte el día! ¨ –exclamó, sonriente mientras marchaba hacia una dirección.

Puso su atención a la flor que tenía en sus brazos, lo observó detenidamente y apreció su color, la forma de sus pétalos, su delicadeza…

Y ante esas sencillas razones, sonrió.

.

.

.

**To be Continued…**

***Dim sum**: Es lo que llaman a un desayuno chino. En China hay una gran variedad de dim sum con sus diferencias y parecidos. Normalmente consiste en varios platillos individuales como el siu mai, hakao, rollos rellenos de tiras de puerco asado, ham pao, sopa espesa Chuk, varios postres y dulces, rollos de primavera, sopa de wantón, etc. Varía mucho dependiendo de la región.

***Chuk**: No sé si se escribe Chuck, chuk, o es conocido mejor en otra pronunciación.

El chuk se le llama así a una especie de guacho, crema, sopa espesa, etc. Como les parezca, de arroz con algunos otros ingredientes. Es bueno para los bebés, la diarrea, la mala digestión, para iniciar el día, para los abuelitos, etc. xD se le puede agregar carne, mariscos, huevo negro de volcán, frijoles mungo ó pollo y quién sabe con qué más. Al servir, se le puede agregar maní salado encima y cebollina cortada.

**No puedo asegurar que continúe pronto el fic, lo que puedo asegurar es que no lo abandonaré. Surgieron circunstancias (no sé si decirlo así) que me hacen dar prioridad a otros asuntos.**

**Ahora voy hacer lo que debí hacer antes.**

**Agradecimientos por sus reviews a:**

**biankis uchiha****, ****Akai yume, ****Naomi-chan Uchiha****, DarkAmychan, Lorss, layill, ****Sarah-Gothic****, Dukih y ****sasuhina x siempre****.**

**Gracias a los que agregaron como favorito:**

**Dark Amy-chan****, ****FlorDeFuego****, ****isiiiwhis****, ****kierinahana****, ****Lorss****, ****LyX Hyuga U****, ****Naomi-chan Uchiha**** , ****ross27**** y ****sasuhina x siempre****.**

**También gracias a:**

**Sarah-Gothic****, ****LyX Hyuga U**** y ****Akai yume** por sus **Alerts**.

**Y por supuesto, a los que pasaron y leyeron este fic =D.**

**Gracias a todos, me animan el día. Si pueden exprésenme un reviews o algo y gracias por leer.**


	4. Arreglo Arruinado

** Cap4 : Arreglo Arruinado. **

.

_._

_A veces, cuando las circunstancias lo permitían y los ánimos llegaban a un cierto límite, su mayor refugio fue su cuarto, su cama. Sólo quería en esos instantes estar acostada en aquel suave colchón y estar cubierta por sus sábanas para excluirse temporalmente del mundo. Y sin darse cuenta, los sueños llegaban a ella hasta arrastrarla lentamente a su propio refugio de ilusiones y fantasías, sólo por unos instantes. _

_._

.

.

.

Estaba sola, aburrida, con la mano apoyando su desanimada cara mientras tomaba por el medio de una pajilla un refresco de té de perlas(*). La cafetería se volvió interesante en ese instante. Aquel lugar se llenaba de gente todo el tiempo, aún a pesar de que faltaban media hora para que comenzaran las clases de la mañana. Algunos repasaban apuntes y libros, otros comían un menú del desayuno y unos cuantos como ella sólo tomaban algo.

¿Por qué tenía que asistir a la universidad en la que estaba estudiando economía? Ya no tenía sentido estudiar algo que no le interesaba desde el principio y menos ahora que en dos años se casaba con un amargado. Recordó los días en que escogía aquella carrera de entre tantas como un deber y obligación para su familia.

_¨ Familia ¨…-_que extraña definición para referirse a los suyos. Pensó..

De pronto vio en la distancia al Uchiha que venía en dirección hacia ella, con un vaso de leche en su mano. Se detuvo frente a ella en ese instante.

Él la miraba, ella lo miraba y ninguno habló.

En ese momento, le regó el contenido de lo que llevaba en su mano, mojándola. A su gran impresión observó su mirada desinteresada y notó como todos los estudiantes que se encontraban por el pasillo murmuraban a sus espaldas.

¨ Ups, perdón ¨ -se disculpó con su rostro antipático.

¨ ¡Lo hiciste apropósito! ¨ -gritó.

Luego vio como el hombre bajó su cabeza hacia su oído y sintió como su aliento erizó su piel.

- ¨ Tú me lanzaste tu té de jazmín y yo te lancé este brebaje ¨ -

¨ ¡SASUKE! ¨-escuchó y vio a Naruto detrás¨- ¨¡Qué maldito eres! Para eso querías mi vaso de leche!? ¨- le señaló.

-¨ Cállate imbécil, recuerda que me regaste mi té verde aquella vez ¨ -le gritó con molestia.

¨ ¡Ya te dije que fue un accidente! ¨-

¨ ¿¡Accidente!?¨-se giró el pelinegro hacia él-¨ ¡Me lanzaste la bendita pelota de béisbol aún sabiendo que estaba practicando la ceremonia del té! ¨ -

¨ ¡Pero te veías muy solo ahí sentado que quería incluirte en el juego! ¨-se quejó.

Ella sin inmutarse sólo se quedó mirándolos.

Pero luego sintió como la consistencia de la leche en su piel la hacía sentir asqueada.

¨ Eres Hyuga Hinata verdad? ¨-

Aquella voz femenina la hizo desviar su mirada hacia su dirección. Y de pronto, vio una hermosa mujer de ojos verdes y cabellos largos y rosas que le sonreía.

…...

…...

…...

…...

…...

- ¨ Perdona lo que hizo Sasuke hacia ti, no debería haber hecho eso a su prometida ¨-le habló a través de la cortina de la enfermería que los dividía. Mientras se cambiaba su ropa.

El nerviosismo se le presentó-¨ ¿Co... Como sabes que él es mi ... -

-¨ Conocemos a Sasuke y a su compañía, es normal que sepamos ¨-le sonrió.

-¨ ¿Co…conocemos?...¨-pensó en su amor platónico-¨ U…Uzumaki ya lo sabe? ¨ -preguntó nerviosa.

La pelirosa al escuchar la miró asombrada-¨ ¿Conoces a Naruto? ¨-.

-¨ - ¡Ah! no… Sólo sé de él… ¨- sonrojó.

-¨ Ah, bueno, te lo presentaré más tarde. Me llamo Sakura Haruno –le sonrió mientras sus manos estrechaban las suyas y sintió los suaves que eran. No podía quitar su mirada de su rostro.

-¨ ¿Sucede algo? ¨-le preguntó.

-¨ Es so...sólo que...¨-dudó en decirlo- ¨ el color de tus ojos verdes son muy bo...bonitos junto a tus cabellos… ¨-

De pronto, al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho se avergonzó y no pudo verla a los ojos. No escuchó ninguna palabra de su parte, por lo que temió haber dicho algo incómodo.

-¨ ¡kkkyyyaaaa! ¨-

Escuchó un grito estruendoso y sintió un abrazo repentino.

-¨ Eres muy linda ¨-le dijo repentinamente- ¨ Nunca había conocida a alguien así, gracias por halagarme.¨ -se separó un poco- ¨ Aún no soy modelo, pero espero serlo ¨-

-¨ Mo…modelo ¨ -se sorprendió- ¨ Eso es asombroso ¨ -

-¨ ¡Ha ha! resulta que tendré un contrato en el que me prohíben teñirme el cabello por 3 años ¨-

-¨ ¿Por qué? ¨-preguntó extrañada.

-¨ Dicen que parte de mi belleza única son el color de mis cabellos, ¿No es algo tonto? ¨-carcajeó.

-¨ yo… yo digo que es cierto ¨-habló-¨ No siempre uno puede ver a alguien bonita de cabellos rosados. ¨-

En ese instante se escuchó una corta risa contagiosa en el lugar.

Giraron hacia la puerta de la enfermería y observaron a Naruto sonriendo fijamente hacia ellas. Sasuke hizo aparición detrás de él.

¨ Qué bien que piensas igual que yo ¨-habló el rubio- ¨ ¿verdad que Sakura es muy bonita? ¨-preguntó mientras se acercaba a ellas.

Escuchar aquello la hizo sentir mal.

-¨ ¿Dónde está la enfermera? ¨-Preguntó Sasuke, observando el solitario lugar.

-¨ Salió a buscar medicamentos que llegaron en la recepción ¨ -habló Sakura- ¨Pude hablar con ella para que nos prestara ropa para Hinata san ¨-

-¨¿Y tenía que ser una bata? ¨ - cuestionó Naruto, observándo.

La hyuga se sonrojó al saber que el rubio la miraba.

-¨ Se ve ridículamente grande en ti ¨-habló Sasuke, con su típica mirada antipática.

-¨ Tú tienes la culpa ¨-expresó molesta.

En ese instante la enfermera del lugar llegó por la puerta con un gran paquete en sus manos- ¨ Jóvenes, las clases ya dieron inicio, váyanse pronto. ¨-

.

…...

…...

…...

…...

…...

.

-¨ _Puedo sentir como todos me observan_ ¨-pensó. Sentía tantas miradas en ella con respecto a su bata y por supuesto, a lo sucedido del derrame de la leche en su ropa por cierta persona.

Cansada y sentada nuevamente en uno de los comedores de la cafetería que poseía la universidad, soportaba las miradas.

Por la culpa de él tenía que estar vestida con una bata de laboratorio en lo que respecta del día. Quizás las personas ya se habían enterado de su compromiso con el antipático y las cosas se pondrían peores en la universidad. De repente visualizó la llegada del mencionado a lo lejos, que llegaba por la entrada del lugar seguido de muchas mujeres que chillaban detrás de él, vio como algunas se desmayaban.

La escena a lo lejos de su vista le resultó tonta, ¿Qué le veían?. Visualizó a Naruto y Sakura que venían sonrientes detrás y luego, se dio cuenta de que los tres caminaban hasta ella.

-¨ ¡Hinata san! ¨-Sakura la llamó. A lo que sonriente la saludó mientras los tres se sentaban en su mesa.

-¨ Sabemos que la estás pasando mal a causa de lo ocurrido con Sasuke ¨-habló Naruto. Lo que la puso nerviosa.

-¨ Venimos a hacerte compañía ¨-le dijo la pelirosa amablemente.

-¨ Gracias ¨-respondió- ¨ Pero no hacía falta que el culpable viniese también ¨-

-¨ Ni creas que vine por ti ¨-el pelinegro la miró-¨ Me amenazaron con decirles a todos lo de nuestro compromiso si no los acompañaba ¨-

-¨ Ohhhhh ¨-expresó tontamente el rubio- ¨nuestro querido Uchiha desea proteger su relación ¨-bromeó.

-¨ No imbécil, sabes bien que nadie puede enterarse ¨-gruño el pelinegro.

La ojiperla quedó confundida. 

-¨ Disculpen...¿Qué no se había anunciado? ¨ -preguntó curiosa.

-¨ Sólo se anunció la alianza de nuestras compañías ¨-habló el antipático.

-¨Pe…pero…ustedes…¨-miró fijamente a Sakura y Naruto-¨ ya lo saben… ¨-_ ¿Cómo? _Pensó.

-¨ Ya te lo había dicho¨ -habló Sakura- ¨ Conocemos a Sasuke kun y a su compañía, es normal que sepamos ¨-sonrió- ¨ No te preocupes, no se lo diremos a nadie ¨-.

Ella no pudo hablar en ese instante, lo que dejó curiosos a los presentes.

-¨ ¿Qué ocurre? ¨-cuestionó el Uchiha- ¨ ¿Desilusionada de que nadie sepa que te casas conmigo? ¨-

-¨ Estoy aliviada¨ -respondió sin pensar.

Luego se dio cuenta que dejó extrañados a los presentes, más un confuso pelinegro. Un gran silencio de parte de ellos y un cosquilleo sintió de pronto.

-¨ ¡BUA HA HA HA! ¨-rompió el silencio Naruto, asustándola.

-¨ ¡No puedo creerlo! ¨ -golpeó el rubio la mesa varias veces- ¨ ¡Es la primera vez que veo a una mujer alegrarse por que no la relacionen con él! ¨ -carcajeó. Sakura no podía ocultar las ganas de reírse.

El Uchiha sólo se irritó.

.

…...

…...

…...

…...

…...

-¨ Neji san, vengo a llevarme los papeles pendientes ¨-

-¨ Adelante, ya terminé con ello ¨ -

Vio como el hombre vestido formal tomó todos los papeles correspondientes de su escritorio y se fue después de darle una reverencia de despedida.

Quedó sólo en esa solitaria oficina.

Era taaaaan monótono la vida que estaba llevando a su corta edad.

Inclusive terminó de firmar todos esos documentos legales y aprobar algunos permisos insignificantes.

Jugó con el bolígrafo mientras lo observaba y nuevamente se decantó por su diseño.

El hombre volvió a revisar su correo electrónico en la laptop, desesperado del aburrimiento y en un intento de escapar de él.

Y lo que leyó lo llenó de exaltación por unos segundos.

.

.

Nuevamente volvería a ver aquel delicado rostro de aquella fuerte mujer.

Sonrió.

.

.

…...

…...

…...

…...

…...

.

.

-¨ ¡Al fin vamos al Ichiraku! ¨-gritó.

-¨ ¡Naruto! ¨-llamó Sakura- ¨ ¡Deberías ir a casa a estudiar! ¨-.

-¨ Siii, siii... Después de comer, que en a universidad ramen nunca venden ¨-continuó caminando hacia la salida.

La pelirosa corrió para alcanzarlo y caminar a su lado.

-¨ ¡Naruto! ¿No crees que Hinata san es muy buena persona? ¨-sonrió- ¨ ¡ Es muy linda! ¨-.

-¨ mmmm...¨-pensó el rubio-¨ La verdad...¨ -chasqueó de risa- ¨ fue genial ver a una mujer que no quisiese a Sasuke ¨-carcajeó.

La pelirosa al pensarlo, no pudo reprimir acompañarlo en su pequeña burla.

-¨ Hablando de él... ¿Dónde está Sasuke? ¨-preguntó el rubio mirando a todos lados.

-¨ Quizás ya se marchó hace tiempo ¨-.

¨ ¡Cielos! ¨-se quejó él-¨ ¡Y yo que quería molestarlo con lo de Hinata san! ¨-

En ese instante sintió un duro golpe en la cabeza.

-¨ ¡IDIOTA, YA DEJA DE MOLESTAR! ¨-gritó.

-¨ Si... Sakura chan ¨-afirmó con dolor.

Caminaron hacia los portones de la entrada de su universidad. Él después de dar unos cuántos pasos más se detuvo en seco.

Había notado que Sakura ya no estaba caminando con él.

Se giró hacia atrás y vio a la pelirosa observando en cierta distancia, sus ojos azules se dirigieron hacia la dirección en donde ella miraba.

De repente, notó a Sasuke de entre la multitud de los estudiantes conversando con una persona muy mayor vestido formalmente.

Sostenían papeles y hablaban seriamente.

Parecía importante por lo que el rubio tampoco pudo despegar su vista de ahí. Se dio cuenta de su distracción y miró hacia la mujer que quería.

Ver a través de sus ojos jade sin que ella pudiese darse cuenta, le hizo saber de su hipnotismo por el Uchiha.

Sabía aún que ella todavía tenía sus ojos en su amigo. Recordar aquello le hacía daño, lo que hizo que inconscientemente su propia expresión cambiara a dolor.

Aquello era diario.

.

…...

…...

…...

…...

…...

.

- ¨ ¿Enserio? ¨–preguntó sorprendida su amiga, quién ponía sus manos sobre la mesa ante la gran sorpresa de la situación.

Ella sólo asentía con mirada triste con taza entre sus manos.

-¨ ¡ Oh vamos, todo saldrá bien! ¨-la consoló.

Ino Yamanaka era sin duda una amistad que floreció con el paso del tiempo.

A pesar de las diferencias económicas no parecía haber ningún problema en la amistad que tenían. Su padre trabajaba en la compañía del suyo, por lo que se le permitía visitarla de vez en cuando sin llegar a tener grandes problemas.

Ino era unas de las que compartía pasión por el diseño de alguna manera. Fue quien la incitó a estudiar al mismo tiempo aquella carrera que ansiaba al mismo tiempo que economía, aunque sea algunas materias. Para evitar atrasarse después de haber culminado con los estudios del que fue obligada a estudiar.

-¨ Sabía sobre personas que son forzadas a casarse para el beneficio de las familias, pero no pensé que tú vivirías eso ¨–le dijo la rubia.

-¨ Si sabes que mi padre no quería que estudiase diseño de modas por el bien de la compañía, ¿por qué piensas que no me obligaría a casarme? ¨–habló sin darse cuenta que perdió la vista en su taza de té.

-¨ Bueno, tienes razón…¨-dijo Ino, mientras apoyaba su mentón con la mano-¨ Por cierto, ¿Cómo es tu futuro prometido? –

-¨ Es un idiota ¨–respondió, ganándose de parte de su amiga una pequeña risa.

-¨ ¿Y Naruto? ¿ya no te le vas a declarar? ¨–

La Hyuga ablandó su rostro mientras bajaba la cabeza, recordando como sonreía de manera más alegre el Uzumaki en compañía de una chica de pelo rosa en particular-¨ Yo…sé que no hay posibilidad… además ¨-levantó la vista dando una fingida sonrisa–¨ Sé que él ya se fijó en alguien más ¨–su voz se quebró- ¨ Desde hace mucho tiempo ¨-

En ese instante, solo se podía escuchar sus sollozos.

.

…

…..

…..

…

…..

.

Regresó a su hogar un poco tarde después de hablar, reír y llorar en casa de su amiga. Realmente contárselo a alguien era una buena idea, aunque eso no quitó lo que sentía.

El rostro jamás volvería a llenarse de felicidad, parecía.

Entró a su mansión mientras los sirvientes que se encontraban ahí la saludaban y ella les devolvía el saludo de buenas noches.

-¨ Hinata sama, mañana tendrá que asistir al evento anual de conservación ambiental junto con los miembros de la familia.¨ -le avisó una de las sirvientes-¨ Solo como cordialidad ¨-.

-¨ Gracias Naoko san ¨-sonrió.

Subió las escaleras, llegó a su habitación y se encerró. Después de ducharse se acostó lo más pronto posible en su cama, tratando de escapar de la realidad por unas horas. Observó hacia su escritorio, donde tenía libros de historia de la moda.

Aunque su coeficiente era muy alto y su memoria muy buena, al menos tenía que prestar atención y leer sus libros. Pero dado a que había leído casi todo, ya no hacía tanta falta. Ganas le faltaban… Pronto se casaría al lado de un hombre desconocido y pasaría a ser una mujer de bajo perfil, bajo la sombra del Uchiha.

Tan sólo pensar en eso le pareció horrible, tanto que trató de cambiar sus pensamientos por otros. Pero la soledad no la ayudaba para nada.

¿Y si estudiase aquella carrera sin tenerle tanta importancia a lo que le digan? Posiblemente las personas pensarían que era una mala influencia, trabajando sin el consentimiento o la opinión de su familia, haciendo lo que le viese en gana sin importar la opinión o las situaciones que se presentarían entre las dos grandes compañías. Era de esperarse que pensaran que es una hija rebelde, de mala influencia y de mal concepto. Desgraciadamente ese tipo de situaciones se habían presentado con algunos parientes y conocidos de su familia, recordando a los periodistas y las noticias de algunas celebridades e importantes personas viviendo para la prensa.

No tenía nada que ver como figura pública, ni siquiera era muy conocida. Pero si estaba pensando estudiar diseño de modas y realizar sus diseños, era muy probable que afectara con las ventas y preferencia de los productos de la compañía. Dependiendo de lo que fuese a desobedecer con las decisiones de su familia. No ser conocida tenía ventaja, pero siempre habrá alguien que la pueda identificar poniendo el apellido Hyuga en primera.

Se frustró. Se cubrió con las sábanas dispuesta a excluirse por unos instantes del mundo exterior.

-¨ ¡HInata sama! la cena está lista!. ¨-

.

…

…..

…..

…

…..

.

-¨ ¿Qué….qué hace aquí? ¨–preguntó.

Esperó una explicación del por qué el Uchiha estaba comiendo en la misma mesa en donde cenaría. Era su mansión, era su hermosa y espaciosa terraza y su último tiempo libre que le quedaba. Aún observaba al Uchiha molesta y con ello las ganas de disfrutar su cena se habían esfumado, por más que en la mesa puesta por sus sirvientes estuviesen ocupados por manjares de la cocina coreana.

-¨ ¿Crees que quise venir a tu mansión? ¨–le preguntó, mientras cortaba la carne del platillo Bulgogi-¨ Fui obligado ¨– comentó volviendo a masticar mientras la ignoraba.

Ella se sentó con disgusto e incomodidad. A penas sostuvo sus cubiertos mientras lo observaba.

Era increíble que estuviese viviendo esto, jamás pensó en sus años del colegio que el frío Uchiha sería su futuro prometido. Ahora prefería a cualquier otro candidato, menos a él.

El Uchiha la ponía tensa, incómoda y molesta. Sabía que esa combinación evitaría que disfrutase su cena y de lo que le quedaba de vida.

Él tenía una tranquilidad extraordinaria, como si poco le importase que estuviese ahí o tuviese que casarse con ella.

Ah, lo olvidaba, se divorciarían después de unos meses de casados.

Y aún faltaban más de 20 meses para casarse.

¿En ese tiempo qué haría? ¿Continuaría con una vida normal?, ¿superaría por completo su realidad? ¿Podría al menos seguir adelante?

Ahora que lo pensaba, la realidad que vivía ahora era un poco cruel, pero la solución que puso el Uchiha con respecto al divorcio no parecía una mala opción. Y desde ese entonces podría forzar su futuro y encontrar el amor de sus sueños. Aunque tuviese su tiempo.

No se dio cuenta cuando el Uchiha la miraba fijamente, con esa expresión despreocupada y seria.

Se sentía intimidada, aunque no fuese el caso.

- ¨ Si no comes rápido, se enfriará la cena, ¿O acaso quieres que te dé de comer con mi mano? ¨-

-¨ No hace falta, gracias ¨ -respondió molesta. Y luego empezó a masticar más de prisa.

El transcurso de la cena era amena, para entonces lo que quedaba de comida coreana ya se había enfriado.

- ¨ ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? ¨ - le preguntó el Uchiha.

Lo miró por unos segundos.

-¨ ¿Por qué llorabas? ¨-

Y en ese instante, nadie se movía.

Para ella responder aquello era muy difícil. Quedó muda sin atreverse a mirarlo.

-¨ No hace falta que respondas ¨ -retomó su cena.

Aquellas palabras solo la atrajeron para mirarle. ¡El Uchiha le interesaba saber? Volvió a fijar su vista en él, que sólo masticaba su cena sin mirarla. Ella desvió su vista hacia el lugar y se perdió en el silencio adornado por el sonido de los cubiertos y el silbido del viento en sus oídos.

-¨ Hyuga ¨-la llamó.

Fijó su vista nuevamente en él.

-¨ perdón ¨-

Se sorprendió.

Ambos intercambiaban miradas. Él la miraba seriamente y ella no podía quitar su sorpresa.

-¨ Te juzgué mal ¨-expresó con seriedad.

Ella seguía sin decir nada. Inclusive jamás pensó que el Uchiha le llegase a disculpar.

-¨ Él té que me lanzaste en el restaurante¨ -continúo él- ¨ Lo merecía... Y aún así te tiré ese brebaje de Naruto¨ -

No sabía actuar. Era extraño que el hombre la creyese y pidiese disculpas después de recibir tantas aberraciones de él por el malentendido.

-¨ Te mandé a investigar ¨-frunció la frente- ¨ Realmente me molesta no haberlo hecho antes ¨-.

.

.

Sólo hubo silencio entre los dos.

El Uchiha al no recibir ninguna respuesta, continúo con su cena. Ignorándola después de sus palabras.

Ella seguía anonada. Escuchar al Uchiha disculparse y decirle aquello era nuevo como todo de él.

Asimiló como el ambiente que les rodeaba cambió a uno más agradable y la tensión eh incomodidad desvaneció.

Jamás llegó a pensar que el Uchiha tenía esa otra faceta. Aquella disculpa la hizo sonreír.

¨ Uchiha san ¨ -lo llamó, ganándose su atención nuevamente.

- ¨¿Usted, ya no piensa mal de mí? ¨ -

Vio como el hombre terminó de masticar su bocado en ese instante y la miró fijamente, intercambiando miradas.

-¨ Eres la primera mujer que conozco que me odie y llore tanto en toda mi vida. Eso asegura que me dices la verdad ¨ –.

.

.

.

Que tonto fue pensar bien de él. Concluyó.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**To be Continued… **

(*) Té de perlas: es una bebida a base de té (creo que té rojo) y leche (creo que de soya). Tiene bolitas glutinosas de tapioca.

Actualmente hay una gran variedad de sabores.

.

…...

**Sí, lo sé. **

**Deberían tirarme piedras.**

.

.

.

Sucedieron muchas cosas aquí.

Las cosas se pusieron difíciles aquí entre la relación de mi familia, en la de mi vida actual.

Como cuando fui hace dos meses a sacarme la cédula y mi padre me hizo un escándalo a gritos, dejándome en pena en los tres pisos de la instalación. O que hubiese tantos rumores falsos de mí circulando en mi vecindario que me han hecho quedar mal (y los idiotas de aquí lo creyeron).

Que mi madre gritara a mi ex-futura jefa por celular. Por lo que se esfumó un buen trabajo por culpa de ya saben quién.

Que nos asaltaran y me apuntara con un arma en la cabeza un imbécil.

Que llorara un par de veces al darme cuenta de mi corta vida arrastrada por los deseos egoístas de mi madre y que tuve deseos de dejar de existir.

En fin, muchas cosas que me molesta recordar.

Pido que no esperen el fic, tampoco el doujinshi. Mi vida es muy inesperada y traicionera.

Eso sí, no lo abandonaré.

**Gracias por sus reviews:**

**Naomi-chan Uchiha. Dark Amy-chan, Diminishing quarter, dark-butterfly-19, maribelteka, andrea y Bittersweet-Hyuchiha, **

**Gracias por agregar a favoritos:**

**Antifashion19, Daheris, dark-butterfly-19, Diminishing quarter, Dukih, sasukexhinata4ever y We are fighting dreamers **

**También gracias a:**

**Bittersweet-Hyuchiha, dark-butterfly-19 y FlorDeFuego por sus Alerts.**

**Y por su puesto, gracias también a los lectores anónimos que pasan y leen esta historia =D**

**Gracias a todos, me animan y me hacen sonreír. **

**Si pueden exprésenme un review o algo y gracias por leer. **

**Saludos. **


	5. Memorias

****Capítulo 5: Memorias.****

**.**

.

.

Tan sólo despertar a causa de una de las sirvientas supo que hoy sería un día inusual.

Y no se equivocó.

-¨ Hinata sama, despierte por favor ¨-sintió como la zarandeaban suavemente.

-¨ ¿Qué sucede? ¨-se frotó los ojos del sueño.

¨ Hoy vinieron invitados, levántese y váyase a arreglar por favor ¨-

Se levantó de la cama sintiendo un presentimiento y manifestó imploraciones en su ser de que no fuese un agonizante día.

Después de media hora realizando su rutina matutina, bajó hacia la planta baja y caminó hacia el exterior de la mansión en donde la conducieron uno de los mayordomos.

Miró hacia arriba el magnífico cielo azul mientras entrecerraba un poco los ojos a causa de la intensidad del sol.

Bajó la vista lentamente al sentir varias miradas.

-¨ Tú...otra vez ¨-expresó de mala gana al ver a su prometido.

¨ Yo tampoco quise verte ¨-le frunció el ceño.

-¨ ¡Vamos! ¨ -intervino Itachi a quién notó después- ¨ No es posible que no se puedan llevar bien ¨-dijo con clara intención de calmar los ánimos.

-¨ No, no es posible ¨-habló Sasuke- ¨ Esta mujer volvió a tirar su té en mi cara ¨-

-¨ ¡Tú tienes la culpa! ¨-se defendió-¨ Si...siempre tienes un comentario ofensivo ¨-.

-¨ ¡Oh, por Dios! ¨-expresó él- ¨ ¿Ahora qué hice? ¨-

Molesta, tan sólo lo miró.

-¨ Vamos, vamos...¨-Itachi se interpuso y palmeó la espaldas de los dos-¨ Estamos todos para pasar un buen rato, traten de llevarse bien ¨-.

-¨ ¡No! ¨-negaron al unísono.

Miró con molestia a su prometido quien le miraba con la misma y típica cara antipática.

Ni siquiera continuó con el diálogo con el fin de evitar otra discución por culpa de él.

.

.

.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::  
>:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::<p>

.

.

Aquella negación le provocó un suspiro de resignación. Estábamos mal...Demasiado mal.

Los dos prometidos de las dos familias se caían mal y al parecer no parecían mejorar.

Observó a su hermano menor. Siempre lo había visto como un niño desde que tuvo memoria. No importaba cuanto crecía y aprendía. Para él siempre era el hermano menor puesto que él mismo lo vio crecer bajo su convivencia.

Luego Observó a su futura cuñada quien en esos momentos se encontraba con una batalla de feas miradas con Sasuke. Era una mujer delicada y de aspecto intocable. Parecía que era perfecta para su hermanito, puesto que encajaba con casi todos los requisitos de una dama perfecta.

Suspiró hondo ante la decepcionante realidad de que estos dos no querían encajar. Es más, eran un lío cada vez que se encontraban. Era imposible que la encantadora Hyuga peleara o discutiera sin motivo alguno. O estaban tranquilos con temperamentos molestos o su hermano la cagaba cada vez según mostraban los casos.

-¨ Ustedes dos ¨-los llamó, haciendo que los dos prometidos lo observaran.

-¨ Vámonos, recuerden que todavía están las actividades programadas ¨-esbozó una sonrisa gentil. Tratando de sacar provecho a las circunstancias y evitar problemas.

-¨ ¡Que te jodan! ¨-le expresó su hermano-¨ Ya sé que sólo pretendes que me lleve mejor con ella, asi que por favor, no juegues conmigo ¨-

Escuchar aquello le provocó ganas de golpearlo.

-¨ Ya sabía que lo sabrías ¨-levanto su propia mano y chasqueó los dedos- ¨ Y también sé que eres terco ¨-

En instantes, observó cómo todo el personal de seguridad acudieron ante su señal y rodeaban a su hermano menor a medida que miraba.

-¨ ¡Maldito! ¨ -expresó Sasuke, forcejeando con tal de liberarse del agarre de los agentes vestidos de negro.

-¨ Llévenlo al auto ¨-ordenó.

El personal asintió. Se llevaron a cuestas y esfuerzo mientras luchaban con los forcejeos de Sasuke que eran casi imposible mantener bajo control. Siguió con la mirada a su hermanito mientras veía como lo obligaban a meterse al auto. Luego recordó a su futura cuñada y regresó la vista hacia ella, notando como se había asustado debido a la escena. Se hechó a reír para sus adentros. Ya que a diferencia suya, para él era muy común ver aquello.

-¨ No te preocupes Hinata san, lo tenemos bajo control ¨-

Sonrió.

.

.

.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::  
>:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::<p>

.

.

.

-¨ Bienvenidos al gran evento tecnológico de Japón ¨-

Una de las azafatas le decía aquellas palabras mientras le entregaba un volante.

-¨ Gracias ¨-expresó.

Se adentró al evento conforme avanzaban sus futuros familiares Uchiha y su primo Neji. El piso cubierto de alfombra roja contrastaba con las paredes del lugar y la iluminación.. Se podía sentir tanta energía y frío de los conductos de ventilación que erizaban parte de su piel expuesta. Visualizó azafatas y modelos presentando productos, diseños tecnológicos que seguramente serían comercializados, últimos inventos nominados, diseñadores y representantes de diferentes empresas en lo cual, estaban ellos.

Notó a varios periodistas vestidos formalmente esparcidos en el lugar.

Todos los que la acompañaban procedieron a separarse de ella. Vio como para ellos era tan fácil dispersarse eh ir a saludar a todos los conocidos y rivales de la competencia. Era como una forma común de ser educado y formal en donde todos sabían que era una faceta para preservar las buenas relaciones y mantener contacto con la competencia y el mundo de los negocios.

Se sintió incómoda en aquel mundo diferente en el que creyó no poder encajar del todo jamás.

No saber a dónde ir o hacer, procedió a distraerse a observar los diferentes stand publicitarios de las compañías. Luego notó un espacio al final, en donde establecieron un puesto bien estructurado de comida gourmet en lo cual avanzó al ser lo único que le interesaba.

Al llegar, observó el menú. Pidió un té verde a base de jugo de manzana, naranja y canela. A su impresión sabía dulcemente bien y al no tener que hacer algo, procedió a sentarse en uno de los sillones que estaban a la exposición para el uso público.

Sorbió nuevamente. Luego sintió ganas de hacer algo, mas no quedarse aburrida.

-¨ Es bueno que hayas escogido ese té, el de melocotón y té blanco saben horrible ¨-

Una voz mayor quejumbrosa le habló, lo que hizo que volteara hacia su lado a ver de quién provenía.

Vio a una anciana de melena corta, ojos que parecían sonreírle y de sonrisa encantadora en donde podía sentir la gracia que emanaba aquella mujer de muchos años.

-¨ ¿Cómo te llamas? ¨-le preguntó- ¨ Creo haberte visto antes ¨-

-¨ Hyu..Hyuga Hinata, un gusto conocerle ¨- hizo reverencia.

-¨ Ohhh, sí... Conozco este rostro ¨-

Su arrugada mano tocó su rostro y notó la suavidad de estas. No le tomó mucha importancia, puesto que estaba acostumbrada a ver parientes que no recordaba. Ya que su familia era tan grande en donde mantenían buenos contactos con parientes y amistades de la sociedad desde que era una bebé.

-¨ ¿Cuántos años tienes ya? ¨-

-¨ eh... ¨-dudó unos segundos- ¨ 18 años...¨-sonrió.

-¨ Dime, ¿ya estas estudiando lo que te gusta? ¨-

Su propio semblante ablandó y analizó las palabras en su mente.

-¨No...no exactamente, pero ya entré a la universidad. ¨-dijo como una manera de hacerla saber que ya estaba tomando rumbo a su futuro.

-¨ ¿Perdón? ¨-le preguntó, dando a saber que no entendía del todo su respuesta.

Forzó una sonrisa aún cuando recordaba y sentía aquel anhelo declinado. Sólo pudo hacer aquello, ya que nuevamente esas malas sensaciones se apoderaban de sus labios.

No tenía ganas de hablar, mucho menos recordar.

Notó como la señora anciana la observó con un semblante calmado. Aquellos apaciguados ojos que parecían entenderle.

¨ Sabes ¨-le empezó hablar-¨ Mi sueño fue ser comediante, pero mis padres jamás lo desearon para mí ¨-

Vio como sus ojos miraron hacia la lejanía. Sentía como éstas reflejaban una sensación de memorias, recuerdos de una vida llena de ilusiones que quedaron atrás en aquella anciana mayor.

-¨ Hacía reír a los demás, pero nunca pude intentar vivir de aquello ¨-pausó-¨ Aún así siento en mi interior las ganas de haber pertenecido en aquel mundo... en donde podía alegrar a personas con mis ocurrentes palabras mientras bebían una buena copa de vino ¨-le sonrió más plácidamente, por los recuerdos.

Miró su rostro en silencio.

-¨ Si aún no estás corriendo por el camino de tu vocación ¨-continuó-¨ Es mejor caminar poco a poco por ella que ir por otro sendero ¨-carcajeó un poco-¨ Así tendrás motivos para sonreír aún cuando te tropieces ¨-

Palabras, gestos y canas de toda una vida... Fueron detalles que le permitió sentir de alguna manera, aquella vida ajena.

.

.

.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::

.

.

.

¨ Éste es el primer producto desarrollado por ¨ Uchiha & Hyuga. ¨ -

Se fijó detenidamente en el nuevo producto que tenía aquel señor en sus manos. Aquella alianza de esas dos grandes empresas le daban curiosidad por saber qué sería el primer producto que presentarían al mundo desde su unión.

-¨ Es la nueva ¨ U&H Pro7 ¨ -dijo el señor sonriente refiriéndose al producto, parecía una especie de pantalla de vidrio transparente traslúcido apoyado en una base de acabado de aluminio.

Sonrió, debido a la singular peculiaridad del producto que tenía un estilo minimal y futurista.

Las personas a su alrededor simplemente no podían parar de murmurar de aquel producto, lo que habría que ver qué tan bueno era para empezar a preocuparse de los resultados.

-¨ La nueva U&H Pro7 es una fusión del entretenimiento ¨-

el presentador procedió a tocar con el dedo en cierta parte baja de la base de aluminio del producto, lo que demostró que era 100% táctil en todos los sentidos.

-¨ Es posible ser el ordenador, televisor y realizar llamadas. Al querer ejecutar en el modo deseado, la base de aluminio posee un orificio en donde proyectará un holograma en la superficie lisa del escritorio, un teclado virtual ¨-hacía exactamente lo que decía para enseñarle al público lo que explicaba. En lo cual ya apareció el holograma proyectado.

-¨ Vamos a mostrarles uno de los modos de ejecución ¨-fingió teclear mágicamente ante la vista de muchos una opción virtual del holograma proyectado en la superficie de la mesa.

-¨ Este es la opción de ordenador ¨-la pantalla traslúcida instantáneamente apareció imágenes nítidas-¨ Con el holograma del teclado activado es posible trabajar y hacer funciones normales como cualquier otro ordenador. Recibe señal wifi, dispone de cuatro puertos usb, Ranura para tarjeta SDXC, puerto HDMI, Bluetooth 4.0, y por supuesto también es posible tocar la pantalla para sustituir el mouse a modo táctil ¨-

Luego navegó por internet deslizando sus dedos en la pantalla como si pasase la página de un libro.

-¨ En modo de llamadas, gracias a las bocinas laterales de la base de aluminio es posible escuchar con claridad y hablar gracias al micrófono de alta sensibilidad ¨-En la pantalla tecleó reversión y escogió la opción en donde tenía la imagen de un teléfono, a consecuencia apareció instantáneamente un teclado numérico en grande.

El público interrumpió al presentador con pequeños aplausos. Mientras que el presentador continuaba con su explicación del producto.

Ver la aceptación del público en aquel diseño hizo que se aliviara para sus adentros al saber que era muy probable en que se posicionarían como uno de los mejores en el mercado y que obtendrían muy buenas ventas a nivel mundial.

Dio media vuelta. Se marchó de ahí tranquilo al saber que las acciones que había adquirido estaban seguros.

.

.

.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::

.

.

.

-¨ ¿Ése es el nuevo producto del que todos esperábamos? ¨-se asombró Naruto.

-¨ ¿Acaso no lo estás viendo? ¨-habló Sasuke- ¨ Nos posicionaremos como el primero en el mercado por mucho tiempo antes de que la competencia desarrolle un producto similar al nuestro ¨-

-¨ Por supuesto que se copiarán ¨-habló irónicamente el rubio.

-¨ Sí... Y cuando lo hagan, lanzaremos el siguiente producto desarrollado para desterrarlos del mercado ¨-miró desafiante.

-¨ Eso es muy propio de ustedes ¨-se hechó a reír su compañero.

Volvió la mirada hacia el stand y se distrajo ante la presentación por unos cuantos minutos. Recordó a la incomprensible ojiperla de repente. La buscó con la mirada en el lugar con curiosidad en saber qué hacía.

La notó a lo lejos.

Sentada en un stand Gourtmet junto con una señora de tercera edad en lo cual parecía que hablaban. Se dió cuenta de quién se trataba, lo que hizo que sus ojos no pudiesen moverse de la escena.

-¨ Naruto ¨-habló sin quitar la vista a lo lejos-¨ Voy a saludar ¨-

El rubio, siguió con la mirada impresionado hacia a su amigo al ver que caminaba hacia una dirección.

.

.

.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::

.

.

.

-¨ Buenas noches, Perdón que las interrumpe ¨-habló al frente de ellas, quienes le prestaron atención-¨ Cuánto tiempo sin verla, Mizuki sama ¨-se agachó en señal de reverencia.

-¨Tú...¨-expresó confundida la ojiperla.

-¨ ¡Ohh, Sasuke, cuánto has crecido! ¨-se alegró la señora de cabellera blanca al ver al amargado.

Para sorpresa de Hinata, vio cómo la señora se levantó del asiento y posó sus manos sobre los hombros del antipático. Si no fuese por la forma formal en como la llamó el pelinegro, hubiese pensado en que él era su nieto.

La señora anciana la miró.

-¨ Sasuke, ella es Hinata Hyuga, nos acabamos de conocer ¨-pausó-¨ Él es Sasuke Uchiha, es cercano a mí desde que él era pequeño ¨-dijo con un semblante alegre.

-¨ No hace falta que nos presente ¨-interrumpió el pelinegro-¨ Ya nos conocíamos ¨-

En ese instante se sus miradas se cruzaron.

-¨ Ooh, que bien ¨-expresó alegre la anciana.

-¨ ¿Cuándo regresó de China?, hace tres meses en que partió hacia allá ¨-preguntó rápidamente antes de que la señora le hiciera preguntas sobre ellos.

-¨ Oh, ya sabes, quería ver las franquicias que han abierto ¨-sonrió- ¨ Todo el personal es muy amable, la comida es excelente y los lugares cercanos son muy agradables ¨-

-¨ Me alegra que lo haya pasado muy bien ¨-reverenció.

-¨ Tienes que ir, los empleados son muy graciosos ¨-

-¨ En un futuro cercano ¨-negó con la mano-¨ Ahora tengo muchos compromisos ¨-

-¨ Ohhh, tan joven y ocupado ¨-agarró una mano del Uchiha y la golpeteó suavemente como si se tratara de un niño- ¨ Es por eso que a veces pareces un ogro ¨-

Hinata que aún se encontraba presente sentada en su asiento, casi no pudo aguantar las ganas de reír.

-¨ Por supuesto que no señora Mizuki, sólo estoy haciendo mi deber. ¨-sonrió el Uchiha-¨ Pronto iré y le traeré algunos presentes ¨-

La ojiperla quedó asombrada levemente por la conducta amable de él.

-¨ ¿Cómo están sus familiares? ¨-preguntó el pelinegro.

-¨ Bah, de buena salud y adictos al trabajo, casi no pasamos tiempo juntos ¨-expresó con desgana la señora.

-¨ Sólo están haciendo su deber ¨-pausó-¨ Le prometo que la visitaré muy pronto ¨-

-¨ Eso espero jovenzuelo ¨-entonó-¨ Tenemos muchas cosas de qué hablar a demás de negocios ¨-

El Uchiha sólo pudo sonreír.

-¨ ¿Cómo están tus padres?... ¿Itachi vino al evento? ¨-

-¨ Ellos están bien, últimamente están ocupados ¨-se metió las manos en los bolsillos.

-¨ Oh, por cierto ¨-expresó la señora con incertidumbre-¨ ¿Es cierto de que ya te encontraron una novia? ¨-.

Hinata al escuchar quedó muda. Él sólo la ojeó.

-¨ Sí, es verdad...¨-

-¨ Hahaha ¨-carcajeó-¨ Ya era hora de que te encontraran una ¨-se hechó a reír más-¨ Eres muy testarudo la mayor parte del tiempo, la necesitabas ¨-

-¨ Ella parece ser más gruñona que yo ¨-dijo, sin tener que adivinar que a continuación ganaría una mirada levemente enojada de la ojiperla.

-¨ ¡No puede ser! Entonces aquella mujer es indicada para ti ¨-se hechó a reír-¨ Dime, ¿Es bonita? ¨-

El Uchiha observó con disimulo a la Hyuga por unos segundos.

-¨ Lo es...¨-afirmó. Lo que incomodó a su prometida al no esperarse su respuesta-¨ Aunque ella tenga un temperamento horrible ¨-

Nuevamente se ganó un enfado poco disimulado de la joven. La Anciana sólo se hechó a reír más.

-¨ ¿Cómo es posible? Creí que todas las mujeres te amaban... ¿Me puedes explicar? ¨-preguntó la anciana.

-¨Mmmm...¨-El pelinegro se tomó unos segundos en responder. Sin importar la presencia de su ya enojada prometida.

-¨ A pesar de no ser una de mis acosadoras, hay veces en que parece que prefiere verme lejos. Se enfada por cosas que no me explica y le encanta tirar su té en mi cara ¨-

Hinata, hizo una expresión de enojo combinada de acusación en su mirada mientras se escuchaba la risa contagiosa de la anciana.

-¨ Me alegro, es la indicada para ti ¨-bromeó. Aún con ganas de reírse.

-¨ Quizás ¨-opinó él, con su semblante serio.

La ojiperla ya incómoda se levantó de su asiento. lo que hizo que hombre y señora mayor le prestaran atención.

-¨ Disculpen... Voy a retirarme ¨-se dirigió a la señora-¨ Fue un placer haberla conocido Mizuki sama ¨-reverenció, optando por llamarla con el honorífico con el que utilizó el pelinegro.

-¨ ¡Oh!, ¿Ya te vas? ¨-dijo asombrada-¨ Me hubiese gustado que te quedaras más tiempo conversando conmigo, después de hablar con Sasuke ¨-

-¨ Se...será en otra ocasión, ahora tengo que irme... Gracias por compartir sus anécdotas conmigo, me a dado fuerzas para volver a enfocarme en lo que quiero ¨-sonrió.

No se dio cuenta que sus palabras pusieron extraño al pelinegro.

-¨ Espero poder ver nuevamente este rostro ¨-le habló la anciana mientras ponía sus arrugadas manos en sus blanquecinas manos.

-¨ Espero... que puedas realizar lo que deseabas y seas feliz ¨-pausó-¨ Y pueda verte pronto entre tus anhelos... ¨-

Para Hinata, aquella expresión la llenó de calidez y dulzura... Como si se tratase de alguien cercano a pesar de que se acababan de conocer. Sintió que el amor podía trasmitirse de muchas formas.

El Uchiha pasó a ser el espectador sin darse cuenta, sintió aquel sentimiento indescriptible que pasó a ser una acción por la señora Mizuki. Las palabras que expresó la señora Mizuki hizo que se acumularan varias dudas y preguntas en su mente de lo que habían hablado entre las dos, acertijos que quiso averiguar para entender a la Hyuga. Saber cuáles eran los problemas o situaciones que tanto afligían aquella mujer.

Sólo pudo formularse varias dudas, mientras observaba.

.

.

.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::

.

.

.

-¨ Hyuga sama, Hinata sama me informó que desea hablar con usted mañana por la noche ¨-

Sus palabras sólo hicieron que se desconcentrara de los archivos que revisaba en su despacho. Lo miró seriamente, como de costumbre.

-¨ Supongo que es algo de gran importancia para acordar en hablar conmigo ¨-comentó, conforme pasaba las páginas.

-¨ Muchos sirvientes me han informado que se lleva mal con su prometido ¨-hizo pausa y suspiró-¨ Inclusive parece que siempre terminan discutiendo ¨-

Pasaron unos segundos mientras una sirvienta les servía el té.

-¨ Déjalos, tarde o temprano aprenderán a convivir ¨-

-¨ Eso pensamos, pero es alarmante como pasan los días y la situación entre los dos no parece mejorar ¨-habló con un semblante preocupado.

-¨ Por más que se lleven mal, aquello no causará que rompan su compromiso ¨-dejó unos segundos los documentos que veía y se acomodó mejor en su asiento.

-¨ Hyuga sama, con todo respeto... ¨-se acomodó los lentes- ¨ Si no fuese por las actividades programadas en que hemos tenido que obligarlos a salir juntos, ellos dos jamás pasarían tiempo el uno con el otro ¨-

-¨ Señor Kiyoshi ¨-lo llamó.

-¨ Dígame, Hyuga sama ¨-respondió inmediatamente.

-¨ ¿Sabes cuál es la razón más relevante de todas sobre la unión de estos dos? ¨-

Reinó el silencio por varios segundos.

-¨ supongo que sí, Hyuga sama ¨-

-¨ Entonces ¨-continuó-¨ Recuerda... Algo que se estableció desde hace mucho tiempo ¨-sorbió su té-¨ difícilmente podrá ser roto ahora ¨-

Sólo se necesitó decir esas palabras para terminar la conversación y dejar en silencio el lugar. Ninguno de los dos deseaba hablar de aquellas memorias que se quedaron marcadas en sus vidas, aquellos recuerdos que los hacía cumplir el trato que se mantiene firme hasta el día de hoy.

.

.

.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::  
>:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::<p>

.

.

.

Tenía cierta incomodidad con respecto a la noche. ¿ Desde cuándo era tan floja?

Todavía miraba perdida hacia el techo. Estar acostada en su suave cama era casi uno de los pocos escenarios que podía visualizar.

No quería admitirlo, pero las situaciones de los demás la ponían así, inservible. Quizás agradecía de quedarse en casa.

-¨ Sakura ¨-

Deslizó lentamente sus ojos jade hacia la puerta de su habitación ante el llamado para ver a su madre. Notó la misma expresión inconforme en su rostro, que ya se acostumbró a ver últimamente.

-¨ Mamá, ¿puedes tocar la puerta antes de entrar? ¨-cuestionó.

-¨ Regresé a casa temprano por la noche para verte y últimamente te veo siempre aquí ¨-cruzó los brazos.

-¨ No tengo ganas de hacer nada, mamá ¨- se excusó. Mientras sostenía una almohada que estaba a su lado.

-¨ Naruto vino esta mañana a buscarte, ¿Por qué no saliste al evento como acordaste con él? ¨-

-¨ ¡No tengo ganas de ir! Simplemente fue eso ¨-respondió.

Su madre continúo mirándola.

-¨ Sakura... Estás haciéndolo esperar... ¨-

Miradas, sólo miradas silenciosas.

-¨ ¿Por qué no le das una oportunidad? Naruto es un buen chico que eh aceptado como un posible novio para ti ¨-

Sólo la miró, sin decir nada.

-¨ ¿O a caso es por Sasuke? ¨-continuó-¨ ¿Aún no lo puedes olvidar? ¨-

Miró en silencio a su madre sin decir nada por muchos segundos. Y poco a poco vio cómo cambió a una expresión de inconformidad.

-¨ ¿Cómo es posible que aún no lo saques de tu mente? ¨-preguntó molesta-¨ Él ya te dejó en claro hace mucho tiempo que no quería tener ninguna relación amorosa contigo ¨-

-¨ ¡Ya lo superé! ¨-interrumpió-¨ Sólo que me cuesta aceptar...¨-desvió la mirada-¨ el hecho de que se vaya a casar... en el futuro ¨-

-¨ ¿Sabes lo dificultoso que será si Naruto se entera? ¿Sabes lo doloroso que será para él? ¨-

-¨ Mamá, ¡Lo que hay entre Naruto y yo no hay nada! Aún no puedo verlo a él así, ¡No es mi novio!¨-

¨ ¡Entonces, es mejor que dejes de pensar que Sasuke podría serlo! ¨-

Sintió una punzada en su pecho al escuchar sus palabras.

.

.

.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::  
>:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::<p>

.

.

.

Sabía que lo que había dicho el Uchiha sobre su persona hacia la señora Mizuki era cierto, pero le molestaba la forma en cómo lo había dicho.

Había salido hacia la terraza de aquel centro de convenciones. Estaba vacío aquel espacio poco notado por los invitados.

Al menos estar envuelta entre la fría brisa de aquella noche en soledad era realmente relajante.

Visualizó hacia lo lejos la vista hermosa de la luminosa ciudad y cerró los ojos, disfrutando del viento chocar con su rostro.

-¨ ¿Qué haces aquí? ¨-

Y era tan común últimamente que se arruinará el momento.

Volteó a ver al Uchiha detrás de sí, que aún la miraba de aquella manera seria. Sólo guardó silencio y volvió la vista hacia el frente, callada.

El Uchiha dio unos pasos hacia adelante. Ubicándose al lado de suyo, sin inmutarse después.

Ambos miraban aquella vista hermosa de la ciudad por varios segundos y ninguno habló.

Parecía que de alguna manera congeniaban en cuándo hablar y cuándo no.

-¨ Por... ¿Por qué le dijiste esas cosas sobre mí a la señora Mizuki? ¨-le preguntó,

sin quitar la vista hacia adelante.

-¨ Hablé así porque quise... ¨-pausó-¨ A demás, lo que dije es verdad ¨-

-¨ Pero... ¿No pudiste decirles las razones del por ...por qué? ¨-lo miró-¨ ¿De una manera en que no quedase mal? ¨-

-¨ Dije las cosas como me dieron la gana ¨-tomó una bocanada de aire-¨ La señora Mizuki ni siquiera sabe aún que eres mi prometida ¨-la miró-¨ Ella sí que se hechó a reír de ti ¨-le sonrió irónicamente.

-¨ Tú...¨-dió unos pasos atrás-¨ Sólo te gusta hacerme mal ¨-expresó enojada y dolida-¨ ¿Ahora cómo reaccionará conmigo cuando se entere de que enrealidad soy yo? ¨-

El Uchiha aún la miraba seriamente.

-¨ Creo que no lo entiendes...¨-se movió totalmente hacia ella-¨ A la señora Mizuki realmente le cae bien tus reacciones que le conté, aunque para mí me molestan de algún modo ¨-

La Hyuga lo miró, confusa.

El pelinegro suspiró, ante su incomprensión.

-¨ Realmente no me interesa hacerte quedar mal ¨-volvió a fijar su vista hacia la ciudad-¨ No me interesa hacerlo ¨-

-¨ Lo dudo ¨-murmuró. Volteó hacia la vista de la ciudad, evadiéndolo.

El Uchiha se disgustó. La miró e iba a decirle algo, pero tardó uno segundos en hablar...

Al pensar en algo.

Se metió las manos a los bolsillos y sonrió para sus adentros ante sus pensamientos.

-¨ Hyuga ¨-la llamó.

La ojiperla cruzó los brazos aún mirando hacia el horizonte, ignorándolo. Luego sintió una presencia que se le acercaba demasiado, a lo que volteó su rostro hacia su lado y...

-¨ ¡¿Qu...Qué hace?! ¨-

Gritó asustada mientras trataba de alejar con sus manos el pecho del chico, quien osaba con acercarse demasiado a ella.

-¨ Hyuga...yo...¨-

Ella lo escuchó decir. Vio su penetrante mirada, sus labios semi-abiertos y no pudo evitar perder la concentración por unos segundos ante la imagen a medida de que él trataba acercar su rostro hacia el suyo sin explicaciones.

-¨ U...¡Uchiha san!...¡Aah! ¨-chilló asustada mientras aún ponía resistencia con sus manos al pecho del chico-¨ ¡No...no lo haga!...¡Por favor...! ¨-desvió su cara para evadir al suyo a medida que seguía luchando con alejarlo. Su fuerza y resistencia plasmada en sus delicadas manos apenas podían con la fuerza animal de él.

Su rostro, estaba peligrosamente cerca del suyo.

Lucharon por unos segundos hasta que el Uchiha sacó las manos de sus bolsillos y atrapó las manos de la Hyuga, inmovilizándola de cualquier protección. Trató de acercar sus labios más hacia los de ella al verla indefensa.

-¨ ¡No! ¨-trató de zafarse del agarre, a medida que continuaba desviando desesperadamente su rostro a diferentes direcciones con el fin de evitar el contacto oral.

-¨ ¡Por...por favor!...¡Déjeme! ¨-suplicó desesperada a medida que luchaba con liberarse.

Cerró los ojos con inseguridad, asustada por las inesperadas reacciones del Uchiha.

Sintió el fuerte agarre de sus manos en sus muñecas, el contacto y roce de sus cuerpos y su aliento muy cerca de sus labios.

__Aterrada__, era en cómo se sentía en esos momentos...

.

.

.

****To be continued...****

****Sí, regresé ...****

Me fui a vivir y a trabajar lejos de donde vivo. Tenía planeado regresar a casa al finalizar 2012, pero sucedieron malas situaciones a mi familia que me hicieron tener que regresar a casa en noviembre pasado. Pasé por varios momentos en el trabajo en donde estuve. Todo comenzó con mala pinta sin darme cuenta y terminé siendo muy requerida. Las situaciones se agravaron, Todo apunta a que deje la carrera que quise estudiar y que me centre en el comercio (negocio familiar) junto a mi padre. Realmente... realmente no tengo ánimos para explicar las razones y motivos.

Rara vez la inspiración se me vino. Espero que me dure un poquito más.

La señora Mizaki va a ser un personaje muy importante, se los aseguro.

¿Qué es o que fue lo que une a estos dos prometidos?

¿Pueden deducir en qué parte Sai estuvo en este capítulo? Hahaha

Aquí describí el comportamiento de Sasuke con la señora Mizuki, que es respetuosa y educada. En Japón y en varios países asiáticos el respeto se expresa de diferentes maneras (palabras, acciones, etc) Mucho más hacia los mayores de uno mismo. Es común las reverencias y el saludo en una persona que fue educada así. Es algo esencial que se abusa demasiado para expresar el respeto como debe ser. Sé que conocemos a Sasuke como alguien que no expresa respeto, pero en este fic ****AU ****recuerden que sus padres están vivos y como son la autoridad en su familia, se esforzaron por educarlo. Quizás, Sasuke generalmente no es frío como lo conocemos, él podría haber desarrollado cualquier otra personalidad o actitud si su triste historia no hubiese existido. Pero opté por mantener su personalidad como lo conocemos para no arruinar el concepto que tenemos sobre su personaje. Y veré demostrar por otro lado en este fic, que el lado frío y serio puede combinarse con el lado sensible y los sentimientos.

Pasen por DevianArt para que vean cómo es la anciana Mizuki que dibujé.

****Agradecimientos****

****andrea, Diminishing Quarter, Dukih, Rosie, magic ann love, Dark Amy-chan y Methy****** por sus reviews.**

Gracias a muchos por darme ánimos la ultima vez en que publiqué el cap 4. Se les agradece el interés que me an dado. Me anima saber que muchos usuarios tanto anónimos lean mi fic, sobre todo que sean de diferentes países y que les importe por lo que estaba pasando.

Preguntas, felicitaciones y piedrazos, brindármelos en ****reviews por favor******.** Que me hacen sonreír y de alguna manera alimentan el sentimiento gratificante que siento cuando los leo, aunque no sienta físicamente los piedrazos.

****Gracias por leer.****

****Saludos.****


	6. Perspectiva

**Notas de la autora: Quiero decirles, que ciertos sentimientos de Hinata descritos con respecto a su vida en este capítulo, son los mismos que experimenté cerca de mi actual presente.**

.

.

.

**Cap6: Perspectiva.**

.

.

.

.

.

-¨ ¡phf! ¨-

Una calmada risa burlona pudo escuchar aún sin abrir los ojos. fugazmente su miedo se mezcló con la intriga levemente.

Abrió desmesuradamente su vista y vio como resultado al Uchiha muerto en risa... Parecía más una simple burla que acabó tan pronto para ser real y con ello las horribles sensaciones de miedo se esfumaron al ver aquel extraño panorama.

-¨ No creí que realmente me rechazarías ¨-formuló él mientras recuperaba la compostura- ¨ Definitivamente no lo creí, Hasta ahora¨-

Ella lo miró perpleja. No sabía si era por lo extraño que era verlo reír o por el hecho de que apenas asimilaba lo que ocurría.

-¨ T...Tú... ¨-balbuceó al comprender la situación-¨ ¿Estabas... fingiendo? ¨-

-¨ ¿Qué creías? ¨-le dedicó una mirada seria y escondió las manos en los bolsillos-¨ ¿Que te iba a besar? ¨-

Hinata sólo lo miró dudosa en silencio.

¨ ¿O a caso pensabas que te violaría? ¨ -

Ella se inquietó, intentanto en vano disimular su reacción despúes de haber escuchado sus últimas palabras.

-¨ A..Aléjate ¨-instintivamente dio unos pasos atrás para interponer más distancia. El Uchiha la miró seriamente. Aún con una leve iluminación de la noche podía ver su estado emocional.

-¨ ¿Realmente crees que te haría algo así? ¨-

Ella guardó silencio mientras lo observaba.

-¨ No te preocupes ¨-incitó-¨ tengo suficiente criterio para evitar cometerlo ¨-

-¨ No...no te creo ¨-le negó-¨ ¿co... cómo sé si no lo intentará después? ¨-retrocedió unos pasos más a causa del pequeño temor de comprobarlo. Como consecuencia, notó al Uchiha sutilmente enojado.

-¨ ¿Realmente me crees capaz de hacer algo así? ¨-alzó la voz-¨ ¿Acaso no viste como me reí al verte llena de miedo después de la broma que te hice? ¨-

-¨ ¡Broma o no, lo intentó! ¨-

El Uchiha se llevó una mano al rostro.

-¨ Escucha Hyuga... No lo volveré hacer. Asi que por favor, no me confunda con esa clase de escoria ¨-

La ojiperla no sabía si creerle, parecía sincero. No obstante la sensación de la duda aún se mezclaba entre sus pensamientos.

.

.

.

.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

.

.

.

-¨ Me sorprendi cuando llamaste a que cenáramos juntos ¨-habló emocionado enmarcándole su sonrisa mientras volvía a sorber los fideos de su bowl.

Por cada bocado podía sentir el calor de los fideos mojados por el caldo en que fue cocinado. *el _izakaya_ era pequeño pero cálido, se olía en el aire un olor hogareño proveniente de la cocina y estaba lleno de clientes en donde la mayoría vestían un tanto urbano.

-¨ Hace tiempo que no comía en este lugar ¨-comentó sonriente como pudo.

Sorbió los fideos mientras se concentraba en las palabras dichas anteriormente por su madre. Todas molestas, ciertas crueles-¨ Sabes, deberíamos salir a reunirnos con otros amigos a comer en algún lugar ¨-habló ligeramente, animándose.

-¨ Sakura chan... ¿Sucedió algo? ¨-cuestionó él de repente en tono preocupado.

Ella prestó atención a su acompañante. Vio sus penetrantes y preocupados ojos azules, fijos en ella.

-¨ ¡No te preocupes Naruto! No pasó nada grave ¨-fingió una sonrisa.

El Rubio continuó comiendo sin quitar la vista a la mujer. La conocía bastante bien así como conocía desde toda la vida el extraño color rosa de sus cabellos.

-¨ Sakura... ¿Volviste a discutir con tu madre? ¨-

Las pupilas de la chica se dilataron, segundos después se fijaron perdidos en su ramen. No estaba de ánimos para hablar de aquello.

-¨ Lo sabía ¨-se llevó el bowl con sus manos a su boca y sorbió un poco el caldo por unos segundos. Por consiguiente dejó la vasija en la mesa-¨ ¿Se puede saber de qué hablaban? ¨-

Ella dudó en hablar, pero a la vez se sintió obligada a responder.

-¨ No es nada importante, no te preocupes ¨-.

Naruto la miró con obviedad, dándole a entender que no le creía.

-¨ ¿Todavía crees que no te conosco bien? ¨-dejó los palillos en la mesa.

Incómoda, volvió a comer los fideos. Ignorándolo con el fin de evitar dar mayores detalles.

-¨ Entiendo, no puedo saberlo ¨-expresó él, con una clara molestia.

La chica lo miró preocupada al darse cuenta de lo que causó.

Tan sólo podía verlo así en silencio comiendo grandes bocados de lo que habían ordenado. Sabía que era su manera de apresurarse a irse pronto. Se sintió inpotente en decirle algo y volvió a ocuparse en comer lo que le restaba.

Últimamente, sus días acababan así.

.

.

.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

.

.

.

-¨ ¡Te dije que no es necesario! ¨-desvió su mirada del espejo en él, molesta. Sintió cómo la brocha aplicada por la presente maquillista se movía en suaves pinceladas.

-¨ Estaré aquí esperándote, yo te llevaré a casa cuando salgas ¨-respondió deprisa, sin permitir que se saliera con la suya.

-¨ ¿Realmente eres terco? Puedo cuidarme sola, no hace falta que estés en todo momento ¨-

Él sólo se limitó a mirarla en silencio mientras el personal le retocaban el maquillaje. Las luces del mostrador segaban su vista al fijarse en ellas y pronto comenzaba a impacientarse.

-¨ lo lamento ¨-interrumpió la mánager que estaba presente-¨ Gracias Naruto san por ser tan cuidadoso con Sakura. Lamento que a esta hora surgiera una sesión de fotos ¨-reverenció en disculpa.

-¨ No te preocupes Shisune san, no pasa nada ¨-le sonrió por el detalle de sus disculpas. Aquella mánager de 31 años era muy conocida entre el mundo comercial y artístico. Casi la veía como una tía.

-¨ Sakura san ¨-habló la maquillista-¨ Deberías estar agradecida de que tengas a alguien que te cuida todo el tiempo ¨-carcajeó suavemente.

-¨ ¡hmp! ¨-la pelirosa esquivó la mirada-¨ Nadie se lo pidió. ¨-

El rubio sólo se limitó a sonreír en silencio.

-¨ Que mala eres ¨-expresó Shizune.

-¨ No quiero que mi madre se entere y luego diga que molesto a los demás ¨-cruzó los brazos. Pensaba realmente en sí misma, evitar otra discución nuevamente con su madre era su prioridad.

-¨ Sakura chan, eso no sucederá ¨-habló él mientras acercaba su asiento a la de ella un poco más. Indignado de lo que pensaba la pelirosa.

-¨ ¡No la conoces bien! ¨-replicó.

-¨ No es para tanto ¨-suspiró la mánager-¨ Deberías dejar de ser tan dura con algunos ¨-la miró más fijamente-¨ Son más de las 10:00 de la noche y no es bueno que andes por ahí sola. ¨-

La Haruno sólo se fastidió.

-¨ En esta zona es muy tranquilo todo el tiempo ¨-se fijó en su reflejo del espejo-¨ Nada va a suceder ¨-

-¨ Sakura chan...¨-habló Naruto-¨ ¿No sabes que andan muchos acosadores últimamente? Sobre todo esos tontos admiradores que de seguro te siguen a todos lados ¨-

La pelirosa lo miró, entre aterrada y molesta.

-¨ ¡Ya déjalo! Me estás asustando ¨-exclamó. A lo que maquillista y mánager empezaron a reír ante el comentario.

-¨ Oh, por cierto ¨-habló el asistente del fotógrafo, uniéndose a la conversación-¨ ¿Es cierto que Sasuke san tiene novia? ¨-preguntó hacia el grupo en general. Como resultado obtuvo todas las miradas de vuelta.

-¨ Se podría decir que sí ¨-respondió Shizune amablemente.

-¨ ¡No puede ser! ¿¡En serio!? ¨-exclamó la maquillista. Junto a ella toda la atención de los miembros del personal se sumó.

-¨ Se que parece increíble ¨-sonrió-¨ Pero es verdad ¨-

Todos los presentes que no se habían enterado exclamaron asombro ante la noticia. Ellos que conocían por mucho tiempo la personalidad antisocial del Uchiha, ya creían que era improbable que se relacionase con una mujer.

¨- ¡¿Enserio?!¨-habló una del personal-¨¡¿de verdad?! ¨-

La mánager sólo sonrió.

-¨ Eso es bueno ¨-opinó el asistente del fotógrafo-¨ ¡casi creíamos que él era gay! ¨-

-¨ ¡NNNOO! ¨-interrumpió fuertemente Sakura. Lo que hizo que todos le devolvieran la mirada ante su estruendo.

-¨ ¡No permitiré que digan eso de él ¨-continuó-¨ Él no lo es ¨-

Todos en el lugar la miraron perplejos, algunos ya pensaban más allá de lo que había dicho. La reacción de la Haruno no era común cuando hablaban de otros.

-¨ Sakura san, no me digas...¨-la estilista del grupo se acercó al rostro de ella. Provocándole incomodidad- ¨ Que él te sigue gustando ¨-

El rostro de la pelirosa, instantáneamente se alteró.

-¨ ¡N..NO! ¡Claro que no! ¨-negó de prisa-¨ Él ya no me interesa desde hace tiempo ¨-sonrió.

Todos simplemente guardaron segundos, observándola. Ella sólo mantuvo la sonrisa en todo el tiempo.

Después de tantas miradas, por fin todos se dispersaron a realizar lo que les faltaba de trabajo con miradas poco convencidas y murmurando palabras inaudibles.

...

Suspiró.

Sakura no sabía ni de lo sentía, ni por qué se ponía nerviosa cuando le mencionaban al Uchiha. A pesar de que este la alejara tiempo atrás dejándole en claro que no quería nada relacionado a ella. Su ánimo cayó a tristeza desde hace unos segundos. Dándose cuenta que él aún le importaba.

Sintió ser observada y giró la mirada a su derecha.

Vio cómo el rubio de ojos azules, la observaba con una expresión de acusación. Notando seriedad y tristeza mezclada.

Continuaron mirándose por unos eternos segundos en silencio. Comprendió que aquel hombre que siempre estaba a su lado de alguna manera podía mirar a través de la falsa faceta que presentó hace unos instantes, sus impostoras reacciones, sus falsas palabras.

Y pronto, sintió la culpa en sí.

.

.

.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

.

.

.

Hoy, es un nuevo día que comenzó desde que habrió sus ojos del sueño. Nuevamente al despertar de sus sueños, volvíó a encarar su realidad, su triste vida. Aún pensó si era bueno que dejara la carrera de la universidad al que la obligaron a escoger. Se hallaba cansada de todo lo demás, de lo que sucedió, sucedía y sucederá en su existencia. Su vida estaba planificada, llena de deberes y obligaciones. Como si su nacimiento se dio con el propósito de ser una inversión.

Hinata parecía sonámbula cuando caminaba por el pasillo de la facultad sumisa en sus pensamientos, sin clara noción de su alrededor. Se detuvo en su casillero después de llegar hasta el, monótonamente. Giró la rueda según el código que sabía y como resultado este se abrió.

Su mirada quedó estática en un cierto punto.

Notó unas hojas que seguramente fueron introducidas a través de las ranuras de ventilación del casillero. Pensó en realmente qué serían aquellas tantas hojas entredobladas. Imaginándose si sería perjudicial el contenido, dudó un poco en tomar uno.

Agarró una de ellas con sus manos, abriéndola lentamente para ver su contenido.

Palideció.

_¨ Muérete, No debiste nacer. Sasuke kun es mío ¨_

Palabras escritas a mano que manifestaban odio y negatividad, era un claro ejemplo de lo que se trataba.

Desplegó otro papel doblado del montón, para luego su perturbación seguir igual.

_¨ Sasuke kun no merece a una estúpida como tú ¨_

Sintió otra punzada por el odio que podía sentir a través de aquella hoja. No necesitó pensar mucho y saber que todas esas notas que se introducieron eran igual de negativas.

Se dió cuenta de que su ya no secreto compromiso con el Uchiha salió a la luz desde un buen tiempo.

No sabía si toda la universidad se había enterado o sólo sabían las autoras de aquellas notas que expresaban desprecio. Se perturbó.

En un instante a otro sintió que su vida en la universidad se le iba encima. Aquel escenario en el que se sentía segura se destrozó de un instante hundiéndose sin ningún indicio de poderse salvar de su realidad.

Ahogándola.

.

.

.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

.

.

.

-¨ Por favor, acepte esto de parte de mi familia ¨-le extendió con sus manos el presente mientras bajaba la cabeza en señal de reverencia.

Sasuke al ver el gran paquete que le ofrecían de la nada se sorprendió levemente. El hijo de uno de los importantes socios de su familia, estaba en frente suyo en una de las oficinas de los planteles pertenecientes a su familia. Jamás imaginó que su nuevo día comenzara de esta manera, ni tan temprano.

-¨ Gracias... No es necesario, no se moleste ¨-rechazó con educación, sin evitar forzar una leve sonrisa como de costumbre al tratar con estas formalidades.

-¨ Sasuke san, acéptelo ¨-insistió.

-¨ Sigo diciendo que no es necesario ¨-volvió a rechazar.

-¨ Por favor, acepte el detalle para usted y su familia de parte de nosotros ¨-

Ante esas últimas palabras guardó silencio debido a que el destinatario del regalo involucraba a su familia también, lo que lo ablandó.

-¨ Sai san, usted y su familia... ¨-sostuvo con sus manos el regalo-¨ No tenían por qué molestarse ¨-

-¨ No es ninguna molestia ¨-pausó- ¨ Solemos dar presentes también a nuestros socios como celebración por los futuros buenos negocios ¨-

El Uchiha asimiló la situación.

-¨ Discúlpeme ¨-agachó la cabeza en señal de respeto-¨ Usted y su familia nos han obsequiado este presente y ahora mismo no dispongo nada organizado para darle como agradecimiento ¨-

El joven Sai rió un poco.

-¨ Mi familia está agradecida de que podamos trabajar en buenos negocios con usted, el presidente Fugaku y su empresa. ¨-alentó.

Sasuke guardó su compostura seria y calmada, pensando un poco en su palabras.

-¨ No me imaginaba que en cuanto nos encontrásemos me entregase este gran detalle, gracias ¨-reverenció nuevamente en respeto-¨ Mi padre y yo nos encargarémos de darle un presente en agradecimiento ¨-

-¨ No se moleste, ¨-reiteró Sai-¨ Algún día vendré a visitarlos nuevamente. ¨-le anunció.

-¨ Mi familia y nuestro personal estaremos esperándolo... Usted siempre será bienvenido a cualquier restaurante, hotel o empresa de nuestra familia ¨-

Sai sonrió, complacido por el trato.

-¨ Gracias... Dicen que tienen uno de los mejores servicios al trato al cliente ¨-comentó-¨ Se ve que instruyen bien a su personal... ¿Qué sucedería si algún empleado se comportára mal con un cliente? ¨-

-¨ Lo despedimos ¨-respondió serio sin más, dejando el pesado regalo recibido en el escritorio. Seguidamente escondió las manos en los bolsillos.

Sai se sorprendió ante su respuesta, enseguida río un poco-¨ Oh, ya me sorprendía la perfección del trato que daban a sus clientes ¨-

-¨ ¿Perfección? ¨-repitió incrédulo.

-¨ Ya sabe, el hecho de tener un servicio al cliente con mucha paciencia de parte, es muy afortunado ¨-

-¨ Entiendo. Solemos buscar a los que tienen mejor capacidad con el trato, para luego instruírlos ¨-

-¨ Ya veo ¨-expresó Sai, comprendiendo el procedimiento. De repente se acordó del transcurrir de la noción del tiempo. Dio un vistazo a su reloj, alarmándose después.

-¨ Sasuke San ¨-lo llamó-¨ Ya debo irme, disculpe que no pueda pasar más tiempo hablando con usted. Gracias por recibirme en este corto tiempo. ¨-reverenció en señal de despedida. A lo que el mismo acto Sasuke imitó.

-¨ Gracias a usted por visitarnos, espero recibirlo algún dia adecuadamente ¨-

-¨ Ya le dije que no es necesario ¨-reiteró, impaciente-¨ Sasuke San, ¿Cuándo será el día en que dejésemos de tratarnos con tanto respeto? ¨-pausó-¨ Quiero decir, el día en que nos hablemos más cercanamente como buenos amigos ¨-

El Uchiha sólo lo miró. No sabía a qué vendría aquello.

-¨ Dejaré de hablar formalmente cuando usted haga lo mismo ¨-

-¨ Veo que es imposible ¨-enfatizó Sai su sonrisa-¨ No podría dirigirme hacia usted con tanta confianza e inrespeto en tan poco tiempo ¨-expresó, refiriéndose al trato formal.

El Uchiha guardó unos segundos al meditar sus palabras.

-¨ Lo mismo digo. ¨-

.

.

.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

.

.

.

Después de aquella visita de Sai, podía sentir como el curso del día se volvió para su perspectiva en algo especial. Le daba igual como pasaban las cosas en el transcurso de sus actividades diarias, aún así no podía negar el hecho de que el resto del día se volvió singular ante la visita de él.

La tarde cayó. Miró por su gran ventana el inmenso astro rey que se ocultaba entre todo y había teñido de entre unos tonos de rojo y naranja el imenso basto cielo envolvente.

-¨ Sasuke ¨-

Tan sólo escuchar la voz detrás, dejó su libro de inversión y volteó a prestar atención al que lo llamó. esperando sus siguientes palabras.

-¨ ¿Cómo van las cosas con los proyectos que te encargué? ¿Ya tomaste las decisiones? ¨-le cuestionó, serio y penetrante.

-¨ Padre ¨-habló-¨ Creí que esto era imcumbencia de mamá. ¨-dijo refiriéndose al hecho de que los trabajos en el cual le interrogaba, eran de propiedad de la mujer que le dió a luz.

Escuchó un suspiro de su padre y vio como cerró los ojos con una expresión de disgusto poco disimulado.

-¨ Estoy preguntándote para estar al tanto de tus acciones ¨-lo miró fijamente-¨ Tengo que saber que las cosas van bien entre los negocios familiares ¨-

El joven se irritó.

-¨ Estaré pendiente entre los negocios que me a encargado mamá, tú no te preocupes de velar por el bienestar de ello. ¨-le aclaró-¨ No tendrás que sobreexigirte más trabajo para dedicar tiempo ante tus inversiones. ¨-

-¨ Sasuke, velaré también aquellos negocios. Asi que no tienes que estresarte tanto en ocupar mucho en ello...¨-

-¨ Padre ¨-interrumpió-¨ Puedo hacerlo...¨-habló desafiante-¨ Siempre piensas que tendré alguna dificultad, cosa diferente de lo que piensas de Itachi ¨-

Su padre lo miró con cierto disgusto al escuchar lo último.

-¨ Sé que podrás hacerlo, totalmente seguro. Por eso tu madre y yo aceptamos que pongas cierta responsabilidad en parte...¨-hizo pausa-¨ Pero aún eres muy joven, aún estás en la universidad... tus conocimientos y habilidades no han sido puestos en práctica del todo ¨-

Él sólo se limitó a escuchar. Sintiendo indirectamente la limitación o el impedimiento en sus palabras.

-¨ ¿Entiendes lo que es ser un Uchiha? ¨-le cuestionó sin más.

Él desconfió en responder.

-¨ Sí ¨-

-¨ Entonces, espero que realmente lo demuestres ¨-

Nuevamente se limitó a guardar silencio. Dejando que sus miradas se interpusieran entre sí y el silencio se presente.

Escuchar lo último de su padre le pareció una advertencia. Una prueba en el que tendría que manifestar ser capaz de mostrar, el orgullo de su linaje.

-¨ Definitivamente te lo haré ver ¨-expresó.

.

.

.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

.

.

.

Conocía este espacio, el largo pasillo, su camino. Aún así por cada paso que daba la inseguridad, los nervios y el temor se apoderaron en ella. Miró determinadamente aquella puerta en la cual llegó. Exhaló aire y posó su mano en aquella perilla que le permitiría entrar hacia el interior de aquel espacio.

Finalmente la abrió.

Vio a la distancia a su padre en el gran escritorio elegante y neutro.

Notó aquellos documentos y papeles en el que se estuvo ocupando, sin embargo no fue gran distración de la seria mirada que le daba. Aún sin diálogos se podía sentir algún lenguaje invisible que se daban entre sí. Aquella extraña conexión que sólo tenían.

Entró por fin dentro del lugar y cerró la puerta detrás.

-¨ Padre... ¨-lo llamó apaciguada-¨ Ya llegué. Buenas noches ¨-

Él la miraba serio. Para luego cerrar los ojos después-¨ ¿Cuál es el motivo importante del cual vienes a hablar? ¨-habló.

Unos pocos pero eternos segundos de silencio sólo hubo, mantuvo su mirada hacia abajo. Quizás en esta ocación por la razón de que se sentía algo incapaz de hablar.

-¨ Padre ¨-habló-¨ Odio estar ahora en mi vida ¨-lentamente sus ojos se alzaban. Él sólo guardó silencio, observando.

-¨ Yo... desde aquella última vez que hablamos hace un año... yo... Yo no soy felíz... y ya no sé lo que es sonreír de verdad... ¨-su voz se quebró poco a poco. Respiró hondo después.

-¨ Voy a estudiar diseño de modas ¨-anunció, con el poco valor que tenía-¨ Voy a trabajar para obtenerlo y no usaré tu dinero ni tu apellido para lograrlo ¨-

La expresión seria de su silencioso padre nunca cambió.

-¨ S..Sé que piensas que soy ingenua... Que aquella carrera no me servirá ¨-pausó-¨ Pe...Pero me di cuenta de que realmente es lo que quiero hacer y que no me importa llegar lejos por ello. ¨-

-¨ Hinata ¨-la llamó. Poniéndola atenta ante sus próximas palabras.

-¨ Donde sea que vayas, seguirás siendo una Hyuga. ¨-Vio como se relajó un poco más en el respaldo de su asiento-¨ No puedes eludir tu futuro con la familia Uchiha y no puedes huir de mí ¨-la miró fijamente-¨ Lo que vayas a hacer en el futuro, ya es decisión tuya. Siempre y cuando los periodistas no publiquen nuestros apellidos en algún acto vergonzoso ¨-

Mantuvo su mirada ante él por mucho tiempo.

-¨ ¿Entiendes a lo que me refiero? ¨-le preguntó. Sabiendo a lo que se refería.

-¨ Sí ¨-susurró.

-¨ Espero que no me defraudes ¨-le advirtió-¨ Jamás pusiste gran interés en heredar o encargarte de nuestros negocios ¨-

Lo único que podía hacer era escuchar conforme su vista se fijaba en lo bajo. Sentía como en su interior se rompía en pedazos.

-¨ Sea lo que sea que te pidan la familia Uchiha, compórtate. No me hagas quedar mal ¨-

Sus palabras... Sólo hicieron que rompiera aquella abstenación ante quebrarse por dentro.

Se desanimó al escuchar aquellas palabras de su padre, recordándole que estaba atrapada y atada ante una realidad en el cual no sonreiría.

-¨ Yo ¨-habló, con su voz quebrada-¨ Después... Después de casarme con Uchiha san... Haré todo lo que pueda para estudiar la carrera en el que sueño ¨-exhaló aire-¨ So..Sólo quiero que lo sepas ¨-

Bajó la cabeza en señal de reverencia, dando a entender que finalizó con todo lo que quería decir. No dijo nada más ya que su estado nuevamente le impedía hacerlo. Se marchó rápidamente de ahí con el fin de evitar de que su padre le dijera alguna objeción.

Salió de aquella habitación rápidamente y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

De nuevo se dio cuenta de que su vista estaba hacia el suelo inevitablemente.

La noche había acabado de esa manera. Tan cruel, tan decepcionante y lleno de ilusiones rotas.

Sintió una presencia... y levantó poco a poco su vista. Encontrando al secretario Kiyoshi mirándola con una expresión de lástima y tristeza.

Lo miró en silencio.

Comprendió que había escuchado la conversación y las palabras que tuvo con su padre. Vio como bajó la cabeza en señal de reverencia, mostrándole a traves de aquel acto respeto y apoyo.

Ya que las palabras o el consuelo, muchas veces no son necesarias en estos casos.

.

.

.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

.

.

.

Su presente se convirtió en lo que es hoy su realidad.

Sin propósito para vivir, sin sentido. Punzadas de dolor a causa de las decepciones de su realidad y de lo que creía que eran ilusiones estaban presentes aún. El amor y la ingenuidad eran aquellos sentimientos que poco a poco estaba perdiendo desde hace mucho.

Su pureza y sus ilusiones con respecto a su alrededor estaban manchadas por el daño recibido por paso del tiempo. Ya no sabía si podría seguir adelante en lo que se estaba convirtiendo... En alguien sin valor, motivaciones y pesimista ante lo demás. Su propósito en lo que esperaba para mañana se esfumaron y quedó como en alguien sin vida alguna.

En su interior estaba agonizando... agonizando en su realidad rutinaria, como si la matara lentamente...

Aspiró un poco más fuerte el aire fresco que llenó sus pulmones. Sabía que su respiración era débil a pesar de su estado emocional. Su rostro se volvio sin alma y su mirada no expresaba alguna emoción.

En su interior moría lentamente.

No regresó a casa. Prefiría mil veces estar en la universidad a pesar de evitar aquellas jóvenes que le lanzaban miradas de desprecio a causa de su ya enterada futura unión con el Uchiha.

-¨ ¡TÚ tonta! ¨-

Despertó de sus pensamientos al escuchar aquel grosero llamado. Levantó su rostro hacia arriba y vio a una joven desconocida, que la observaba. Su mirada tenía odio lo que la perturbó. Dos muchachas más que estaban a cada costado de ella la miraban de la misma forma. No entendía a qué se debía todo aquello.

-¨ ¿Te quedas callada cuando te llaman estúpida? ¨-Esas palabras la ofendieron- ¨ ¡Como sea!... ¨-La mujer sostuvo sus hombros acercándose peligrosamente a su rostro- ¡Odio que una tonta como tú esté con Sasuke kun! ¨-y la empujó.

No pudo mantener el equilibrio y tropezó al piso. Cerró los ojos a causa del impacto sintiendo a consecuencia el doloroso resultado. Lentamente levantó su mirada hacia la persona que le causó daño.

-¨ Por...¿Por qué me hacen esto?... Ni siquiera las conozco...¨-expresó conforme miraba como se acercaban más.

-¨ Tú... No sabes cuántas veces me eh esforzado por mantener mi popularidad para que Sasuke kun me notara ¨-acentuó su mirada de desprecio-¨ Sin embargo tú utilizaste la influencia de tu apellido para que te comprometieran con él ¨-

La ojiperla al escuchar se exaltó.

-¨ ¡N..No! ¡No hice eso! No siento nada por Uchiha San¨-habló agitada.

-¨ ¿¡Acaso me crees por tonta, estúpida!? ¨-le gritó mientras se agachaba y la agarraba bruscamente por la camisa-¨ ¿Crees que Sasuke kun se comprometería contigo por que sí? ¿En una buena para nada que nisiquiera es popular? ¨-Su mirada se intensificó-¨ Tú no eres mejor que yo, es imposible que se fijara en ti y me haya ignorado ¨-

Un sentimiento de miedo combinada con molestia la llenó en esos instantes. A pesar de que estaba tratando de aceptar su realidad, el simple hecho de que la acusaran con causar su unión con el hombre que sería el que tendría poder en su condena, le molestaba.

-¨ Ya...Ya te dije que no siento nada por él ¨-reiteró molesta, sin darse cuenta el dolor se manifestó en sus ojos al expresar sus palabras.

-¨ Yo si pu...pudiera...¨-continuó-¨ Hubiese preferido nunca tener que estar con él...¨-sus ojos se entrecerraron levemente-¨ Si pudiera, hubiese preferido nunca tener que nacer o tener esta vida ¨-

El simple hecho de que no se encontraba bien consigo misma y encarar su realidad era un gran factor de su estado emocional.

La mujer que discutía, aún la miraba mal.

-¨ ¿Todavía lo niegas? ¿Acaso crees que me creeré el hecho de que no quieres estar con él? ¨-su compañera le entregó una bate de beisbol que sostenía desde hace tiempo-¨ Por favor, todas mueren por estar con él y tú quieres fingir que no es así? ¨-sostuvo el bate en posición-¨ ¿O acaso crees que diciendo eso te salvará de la lección que te vamos a dar, estúpida? ¨-

Sus dos compañeras la levantaron del suelo bruscamente, sujetándola en contra de su voluntad.

-¨ ¡¿ Qu..Qué hacen?!...¡¿Por qué me hacen esto?! ¨-cuestionó alarmada.

-¨ Vamos a arruinarte ¨-le sonrió-¨ ¿Qué pasaría si Sasuke kun viese tu bonito rostro destrozado? ¨-

El horror, rápidamente la consumió en esos instantes.

-¨ ¡NO!... ¡Por favor! ¨-Desvió instintivamente su rostro y cerró los ojos por miedo al daño que vendría.

...

-¨ ¿ACASO no entienden? Esta mujer me odia, inclusive tiró su té en mi cara ¨-

Hinata abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos perla ante la curiosidad que desvaneció su miedo al oír aquella inigualable voz...

Vio al Uchiha presente. Con una mirada seria y fría.

-¨ Sa..¡Sasuke kun! ¨-exclamaron al unísono aquellas malas. Empujándola hacia atrás bruscamente, liberándola del agarre en el cual cayó.

-¨ No me agrada el hecho de que me acosen ¨-habló él, fastidiado-¨ Tampoco me agrada el hecho de que causen problemas por mí ¨- expresó desprecio, como si no hubiese sido la primera vez que ocurría.

-¨ N...No Sasuke kun, nosotras sólo...¨-

-¨ Atrévense a mentirme y les irá peor ¨-interrumpió, de una mirada asesina.

Las mujeres retrocedieron perturbadas. Como resultado huyeron, como ridículas ratas miedosas ante el instinto de sobrevivir al presentir

el peligro. Él siguió con la mirada asesina en aquellas jóvenes que pronto se perdieron de vista en la lejanía.

Suspiró fastidiado.

Luego miró hacia atrás para ver a la ojiperla aún en el suelo. Mirándolo en un pésimo estado emocional.

Por su parte, él la observaba seriamente sin ninguna expresión. Verla así, hizo que su temperamente cambiara.

-¨ ¿Te hicieron daño? ¨-se metió las manos en los bolsillos.

Hinata, desvió su rostro lentamente en ambas direcciones. Dando a entender una respuesta negativa.

El hombre guardó silencio mientras la observaba aún.

-¨ Cuídate ¨-Le dio la espalda, marchándose del lugar-¨ No siempre tendrás la suerte de que esté por ahí ¨-

Ella sólo lo miró alejarse.

A pesar de que los malos ratos de él radicaran últimamente en sus días, en ese instante la expectativa de mal al que le tenía se volvió sin darse cuenta en paz. En alguien que ahora quizás se mostró de paz ante sus perspectivas acusatorias de mala persona.

Quedó sin palabras al asimilar como realmente eran las cosas y su vista se fijó aún más en el Uchiha que ya estaba en la distancia.

Sólo que esta vez al mirar cómo su espalda se alejaba del lugar... Su perspectiva en él radicalmente _cambió_, en cierta manera.

...

...

...

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por leer.<strong>

**¿Les gustó? Dudas, preguntas, opinión... Háganlo saber :)**

***Agradecimientos:**

**Mili-Hakura: **Ya lo sabes haha xD. Sai en el capítulo anterior aparece como el _espectador_ del presentador de U&H pro7, el que sonrió al final de esa parte.

**Dark Amy-chan: **Gracias por estar ahí siempre. Son más de 6 años desde que nos conocimos desde tus inicios en el grupo Sasuhina. Ahh me siento como una vieja a pesar de ser muy joven :(

**Dama fanen**: Me alegra que te gustó el fic. No sólo de los dos caerá primero. Quizás hay otros que caerán también en ellos :D


End file.
